


The HauNted

by MissTuffcy



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Some Humor, Uke!Sessh, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuffcy/pseuds/MissTuffcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both inherit a house; that has been in their family for centuries; after their father passed away from unexplained illnesses. The house brings the two together as they both decided they wanted to investigate. What secrets does this house hold? Are the two brothers' ready to handle it? Can they do so without killing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Will

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" The tall light-skinned man bellowed as the silver haired male in the doorway walked in followed by his dark haired lover. "I was wondering when you'd come in, Mr. Tashio," The silver haired male said nothing but look down.

"He's in a period of grieving right now…could you maybe not call him Mr. Tashio?" The silver haired man's dark haired lover said. His lover sat down and held his hand.

"Ah! My apologizes. You are his lover, I assume?"

"Yes,"

"Well, it seems that um…Yes…your father has left a house for you. It is the Tashio Estate that sits a little ways past the edge of the city. Very secluded place, Very large estate. Probably would fetch a good price in the market as well…" The man trailed off, "However there is a slight catch," The silver haired male looked up. "You have the money and some of the jewelry, but the house is shared between you and your brother,"

"My….brother…?"

"He doesn't have a brother…..Do you?" His dark haired lover looked at him.

"Not that I know of…" He said and furrowed his brow. He stared at the man across from them. "Explain,"

"Well….Your father has two children. Two sons to be exact: Sesshomaru Tashio and Inuyasha Tashio,"

"What….?" The silver haired male asked with a frown.

"Your brother should be here-"

"Sorry we're late!" Another silver haired male walked in with his dark haired lover.

"What the….hell…." The silver haired male sitting in the chair mumbled.

"Sesshomaru, meet your younger brother, Inuyasha!"

"Oh hell…."

"How do I have a younger brother?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Father never spoke of him!"

"Well you see…there was this woman named Iza-"

"Mother was right…." Sesshomaru growled. "And I told her she was nuts…I can't believe he would betray her like that…"

"Sessh-"

"Come, Naraku. We're leaving." Sesshomaru stood up and left the room with his dark haired lover trailing after him.

"Well…that was weird…." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I never knew you had a brother," His lover said.

"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed. "

"I just explained to Sesshomaru of the will your father left behind,"

"What'd it say?"

"Sesshomaru is left with the money and some of the jewelry, you are left with the rest of that jewelry with some of the money but you both share the house,"

"The house?"

"Tashio Estate,"

"He had a house?"

"Yes, he indeed did,"

"What doesn't my old man own,"

"The moon?" Kagome asked.

"Actually-"

* * *

"I had so many things left to ask him…." Sesshomaru mumbled. He was currently sitting at the table in the kitchen with his head down and Naraku rubbing his shoulder.

"I know," Naraku mumbled.

"So many things left unanswered and now only more questions being posed with no one to answer them….I doubt my mother knows anything…."

"We could always ask," Naraku suggested. Sesshomaru snorted.

"She'll just kick me out again. I doubt I can even get a single word out of that woman,"

"Well," Naraku mumbled. He paused in his massage. "There is always that house your father left you,"

"What do you mean?"

"The house has been in your family for centuries, correct?" Naraku pulled away from Sesshomaru to walk out of the kitchen. Sesshomaru frowned. He stood up and followed his dark haired lover.

"Yes….but what is your point?" Sesshomaru followed the man upstairs and into his office.

"My point, my precious little puppy, is that the house is very old and bound to have some sort of records inside of it that talk about your family," Naraku said as he typed away at the computer. He motioned Sesshomaru over. "See how old that looks?"

"That….my father used to live here?" Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked over the large iron gates, the three story house with all its windows, the large double door he could see, though the picture itself was kind of blurry. "Do you think we could find something out?"

"Of course we can!" Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru smiled at him.

"Oh, I love that big brain of yours," Sesshomaru mumbled as he cupped Naraku's face in his hand. Naraku smirked.

"Is that all you love about me? I think I feel a bit used that you only love me because I'm smart,"

"We need to start packing so we can get there," Sesshomaru kissed Naraku on the forehead and stood. Naraku frowned.

"Was that all I'm gonna get? A peck on the forehead?"

"Until we're on the road to that house, yes!"

"Do we even know how to get there?" Naraku asked as he stood and followed his lover out of the room.

"No, but that man did give me his card if I had any inquiries about that house,"

"Sounds like a road-trip!" Naraku grinned. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly…."

* * *

"How can you judge a person from so little information, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Yeah! From what you just explained, it just sounds like he was a little emotional over the death of your father," Sango said. Miroku nodded his agreement.

"Then he's a pussy- OW!"

"Don't say that! A man showing emotion does not make him a…..yeah….it just means he's really sensitive and-"

"Fag- OW!"

"Stop that, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "Just because he's sensitive doesn't make him gay! Besides, a sensitive man is what attracts us women!"

"Then what happened here?" Miroku asked as he pointed at Inuyasha. "Hey!" Kagome glared at him as she watched him rub his head where she had smacked him.

"Inuyasha is sensitive!...When he wants to be…." Kagome glared at him.

"So this house," Sango changed the subject. "Are you going to check it out?"

"Yup!" Inuyasha said with a nod. "It's supposed to be huge! You guys wanna come with?"

"Sure," They all replied in unison. "But you said it was a shared house, right?" Sango asked with a frown.

"Yeah, don't we need your brother's permission also?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha snorted.

"No, you have mines. That should be enough! We're going!"

"What if your brother shows up there? I'm sure he's probably curious about that house too,"

"If he shows up, he shows up. All I know is he better not start shit or I'll punch him in his faggot- OW!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Sorry…."


	2. The RV

Sesshomaru stood with his arms crossed and a bag slung over his shoulder. "No," He said as he glared at the metal death trap they were supposed to be riding in.

"Don't be that way," Naraku said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Are we not looking at the same thing? This….thing…is probably older than this city!" Sesshomaru growled. "I am not sitting in that thing! I'd rather walk,"

"Well….this was the only thing we could actually get that would fit all of you," The man who had read the will said.

"Mr. Tohara….You must have something that doesn't look like it'll break down any second," Sesshomaru grumbled. He frowned. "What do you mean  _fit all of you_? Only Naraku and I are-…."

"Sorry we're late!" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Of course…" Sesshomaru muttered unhappily. Naraku patted his shoulder and Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Relax! It'll be fine," Naraku said with a grin. "Maybe you can-"

"No," Sesshomaru said and narrowed his eyes. Naraku chuckled.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked. He looked at Tohara. "I didn't know he was coming too,"

"I told you, Inuyasha," Kagome huffed and placed her hands on her hips. She walked over to Sesshomaru and Naraku. "Hi! My name is Kagome and I'm your brother's girl-"

"That  _thing_ is not my brother," Sesshomaru growled before walking away from her and getting on to the old RV. Kagome blinked. She looked at Naraku who was chuckling.

"Um…"

"Don't mind him," Naraku said with a grin. "He's in a sour mood right now," He stuck his hand out and Kagome shook it. "Naraku Moui," He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"M-Moui?" Kagome cried. Sango suddenly appeared next to her.

"MOUI?" She screeched.

"Oh my gosh~! You're the author of my favorite book series!" Kagome squealed.

"Mine too!" Sango yelled.

"Oh my gosh! I never thought I'd ever get to meet you!" Kagome gushed. Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled.

"Can we please get a move on?" Inuyasha hissed. He blinked when he noticed that he hadn't been the only one to say that. He looked to the RV and saw Sesshomaru standing there glaring at the back of Naraku's head then switching his gaze to Sango and Kagome.

"Right!" Tohara smiled and walked towards the RV.

"You're driving us over there?" Inuyasha asked as they all climbed aboard the RV.

"Yes," Tohara nodded. "This trip will take around 2 days to get to the house.

"2 days?" Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku exclaimed.

"Well, I did say it was on the edge of the city, did I not?"

"Yes…the edge of the CITY not the friggen state!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I never did say which city, now did I?" Tohara rolled his eyes.

"You expect us to live in this metal death trap for 2 days?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Well…You…"

"You have got to be kidding me…." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't worry! The RV has the basic necessities you will all need!"

"Let's just get going now," Sesshomaru mumbled. "The faster we leave, the faster we get there," Tohara nodded and took his seat at the driver's seat. Someone else had boarded the RV to take the passenger seat.

* * *

Inside of the RV, it was like any other RV but slightly bigger. It looked more like a small apartment than an actual vehicle. There was a small kitchen area with a stove, a sink, and cabinets. Across from the kitchen area was a dining area where there were two booths like tables. A few feet away from the second booth chair was a door that looked to have the washroom. Father from that was the sleeping area. There were 4 beds that sat (a set of two) across from each other like bunk beds.

Inuyasha made his way over to the beds and threw his stuff on the top bunk. "Okay, there are only 4 beds and there are 6 of us," Inuyasha turned and looked at the others. Sesshomaru and Naraku were sitting at the first booth table while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting on the second.

"You and Kagome can get the top one you have your bag on," Sango said. "Me and Miroku will take the one under yours. That way Sesshomaru and Naraku don't have to share a bed," Sango looked back at Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"That won't be necessary," Sesshomaru mumbled. And with that said everything was quiet. Inuyasha had joined his friends to talk about what they would do inside the house.

"I got a layout of the house," Naraku said as he spread a scroll like paper across the table. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"How on earth did you get this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I got it from Tohara's desk,"

"What?" Tohara exclaimed.

"You get out of that driver seat and I'll skin you alive," Sesshomaru said as he gave Tohara a frigid look. Tohara shuddered.

"Ya know," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked over the booth seat he was in to look at Sesshomaru. "You're not all that nice. Was our old man like that?"

"Quiet you cretin," Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back.

"Well, excuse me," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Naraku.

"You were saying?"

"Right…It seems like the whole third floor is the library," Naraku mumbled as he pointed to a certain part of the map.

"Are you going to take some records from the library to use in your next book?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at Naraku with a grin. "Oh my gosh! I just love your writing so much!" Naraku smiled weakly.

"Uh…yes…thank you I guess…" Naraku rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do you never do any public appearances? I mean you're drop dead sexy!" Kagome said. Sango agreed. "Are you single?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Cos I know a girl," Kagome grinned. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Can I kill it?" Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku snorted a laugh.

"No… It's illegal," Naraku smiled a Kagome. "And no, I'm not single…You could say I'm married,"

"Really? Who is the lucky girl?"

"I swear I'll kill it," Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku patted Sesshomaru's shoulder.

" _He_ is right here," Naraku said as he drapped his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders and pulled him close.

"SEE!" Inuyasha cried. "I fuckin' told you, Kagome! Pay up, Miroku!" Inuyasha smirked and held his hand out. Miroku grumbled as he handed Inuyasha a 20.

"Bastard…."

"Told me what?" Kagome asked.

"I told you he was a fuckin' fairy!" Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He looked at Naraku.

"It wants to die…" Sesshomaru growled.

"I told-"

"Quiet, critten!" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Well, excuse me,  _princess_!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"You will lose your tongue if I see it again," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inuyasha quickly brought his tongue back in and stared at Sesshomaru.

"You're a scary bastard, ya know that?"

"This metal death trap is not moving fast enough…." Sesshomaru sighed. Naraku smirked.

"I believe this is going to be an interesting few days,"

"If they mysteriously get killed, it will not be my fault," Sesshomaru said seriously as he stared at Naraku. Naraku snickered. He kissed Sesshomaru briefly on the lips.

"Of course not, sweetie,"

"I'm being serious here….why are you laughing?"

"It's funny because I know you're serious," Naraku said with a smirk.


	3. On The Road

Three hours had passed since the group had set off for the house. Little had really happened in that 3 hours, save Inuyasha and his friends annoying Sesshomaru to the point he wished murder was legal. Sesshomaru was sitting at the booth seat he had been sitting at since they entered the R V. Naraku; however, had retired to bed early, claiming he had a headache. Sesshomaru's eye twitched. The fools he was forced to live in close quarters with for 2 days were begging for him to kill them. They were in the booth seat they had always been in but now they were trying to guess what Sesshomaru's chosen profession is. He had half a mind to chuck the laptop that sat in front of him at them but knew Naraku would be upset if the laptop had broken. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I bet he's a hairdresser," Inuyasha said with a confident nod.

"Why a hairdresser?"

"Because he has long hair and well…HELLO, he' gay!"

"Not all male hairdressers are gay," Kagome crossed her arms and glared at Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah? Name one!" Inuyasha crossed his own arms.

"Jakotsu-" Inuyasha burst into laughter. Miroku and Sango joined in. They even heard Sesshomaru snort a laugh from behind them. "What?" Kagome glared at them.

"He has to be the most blatantly obvious gay dude I ever did see…." Inuyasha laughed.

"He is really flamboyant, Kagome," Sango chuckled.

"Well, you don't have to be gay to be flamboyant, just like you don't have to be flamboyant to be gay!" Kagome huffed.

"Are you guys  _really_ having this conversation?" Tohara asked from the front.

"Hey! There is nothing else better to do!" Inuyasha yelled. "You keep your eyes and mind on the road cos I swear if you kill us, I'll kill you," Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"You two are really related…" They heard Naraku mumble.

"Stay sleep!" Sesshomaru growled. Naraku chuckled in response. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"So, what is it that you really do?" Kagome asked.

"None of your business, woman," Sesshomaru said before turning his attention to the laptop.

"Oh come on! I'll tell you what I do for a living!"

"I  _really_ couldn't care less," Sesshomaru said. Kagome frowned. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Well….I don't see how you two are related,"

"That's a good thing," Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time. Miroku shook his head and chuckled.

"Say something and I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled.

"You guys are not related at all," Naraku mumbled sarcastically.

"I can hear you," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku chuckled again.

"Ummm….So," Sango said as she turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"What," Sesshomaru snapped.

"What do you do?"

"Your questions are stupid," Sesshomaru stated coldly before turning his attention back to the laptop. Sango frowned. She and Kagome looked at each other.

"How the heck did a hunk of beauty and sweet-pot pie ever end up married to a frigid cold turkey like that?" Kagome asked. Everyone stared at her. Even Sesshomaru brought his gaze up slowly and stared at Kagome.

"Are….was that an insult?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion. Inuyasha snickered.

"Yes! It was!"

"Sweet pot-pie?" Naraku asked. They all looked at him as he walked over scratching his head and furrowing his brow.

"Yes!" Kagome whined.

"Please stop talking….forever," Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha snickered. Kagome glared at him.

"You're supposed to defend your girlfriend! Not laugh at her!" Kagome huffed.

"Well…I was just as confused as Sesshomaru-"

"Please don't insult me anymore," Sesshomaru said dryly. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I was taking your side, you jackass,"

"Hey, hey, hey," Naraku said as he took his seat next to Sesshomaru. "Why don't you all calm down and  _stop talking_ and maybe no one's feelings will be hurt,"

"It's boring!" Kagome whined.

"Stop whining," Inuyasha scowled.

"You sto-"

"Ahem," Naraku glared at the two. "This thing is but so big….if there are a bunch of problems, the outcome won't be pretty," Inuyasha glared at Naraku.

"The fairy fixing for a fight or something?"

"Did he say that?" Sesshomaru asked. He glared. "He said shut the fuck up and there won't be any problems!" It was silent.

"I'm still curious….what is it that you do?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Your question is stupid," Sesshomaru said slowly before returning his attention to the laptop.

"Look," Naraku said as he saw them all getting ready to comment. "What is his name?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio, right?" Kagome asked.

"You know his father, correct?"

"Yeah, Toga Tashio," Inuyasha said with a nod.

"Okay, you know all the things he owns, correct?"

"Yeah,"

"Now what is his most successful business called?

"Tashio Heights, a chain of hotels," Miroku said.

"What's your point?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru paused and looked up. Naraku stared blankly at them all.

"I quit," Naraku stood up and went back to the bed area.

"I don't get it," Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru slowly closed his laptop.

"It means I'm a no-job loser who mooches off his rich husband because I have no talent or skill what so ever to make it out in the real world," Sesshomaru grumbled sarcastically as he stood and walked after Naraku.

"So you're a gold digger!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Guys," Tohara sounded from the front. "His name is Sesshomaru Tashio. He took over his father's businesses. That makes him a businessman,"

"Ohhhh!" They all exclaimed at the same time.

"No wonder he's all frigid and stuff," Kagome shuddered. "He should be a lawyer,"

* * *

**Day 1**

Inuyasha shifted slightly when he smelled something cooking. He yawned and sat up but cursed when his head slammed into the top of the car. "You're on the top," Kagome grumbled. Inuyasha glared at her before sliding off the bed. He walked into the dining area and spotted Naraku sitting at the table with the laptop in front of him. Naraku looked up.

"Good morning," Naraku nodded at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grunted and laid his head on the table. He looked at the kitchen area and sat up quickly.

"No fucking way," Inuyasha grumbled. Sesshomaru paused and looked behind him at Inuyasha.

"Hn…" He turned back to what he was doing. At that moment, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku dragged themselves over to sit with Inuyasha.

"Morning," Sango and Kagome said. Miroku and Naraku returned the greeting. Inuyasha was too busy staring at Sesshomaru.

"He can cook?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm tired of you and your stupid questions," Sesshomaru sighed. "If I couldn't cook, why would I be in here cooking?"

"Well," Inuyasha glared. Naraku chuckled.

"Yes, he can cook," Naraku interrupted before they could start a full blown argument again. "I can't cook to save my life,"

"You'd burn the house down by boiling water," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku smirked.

"That's not very nice," Kagome frowned.

"It is not nice, but true," Sesshomaru frowned. "I wouldn't make the person cooking your food upset right now," Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru moved away from the stove to walk over to the front. "Here you go, Bob,"

"Bob?" Inuyasha snickered.

"Yes. I wouldn't make the person driving the RV upset right now," He said, grinning maliciously. Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he placed the bowl of bacon and cut up pancakes on the stool next to Bob. He next placed a plate on the stool next to Tohara's sleeping form and plucked him on the forehead before walking away. Tohara jumped and flailed around before blinking. He looked at the stool and grinned.

"Thanks,"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly before placing a plate in front of Naraku which had a big stack of pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed. "My favorite!" Sesshomaru placed plates of food in front of them and glasses of juice.

"We're not gonna die, are we?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"If you don't trust my cooking, starve," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku and Bob snorted a laugh. Sesshomaru sat down next to Naraku who kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks," He mumbled. Sesshomaru nodded. After everyone was finished and the dishes were clean, they were back in their usual spot.

"So, tell us about yourself, Tohara," Inuyasha said. Tohara fiddled with the seat he was in before it turned around so he could look at them.

"Well, I have a wife and two kids," He said. "I actually used to work for one of Tashio's businesses," He said with a smirk.

"Realtor," Sesshomaru mumbled. Tohara's eyebrows rose.

"You remembered?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. That was all he said on the matter so Tohara dropped it.

"Well yeah…I also used to be a butler for Toga and I was a lawyer for a freelance law firm until I just became the Toga's lawyer.

"Just my father's?" Inuyasha asked. Tohara smirked.

"He owns so many businesses that….Yes only his," Tohara chuckled. "We did become fairly close. I consider him a good friend of mines and it really saddened me that he passed away so suddenly," Naraku looked down when he felt Sesshomaru stiffen. He frowned and rubbed the other male's back as he buried his face in his chest and stayed there. Tohara seemed to notice this because he quickly changed the subject.

"What about you guys?" Tohara asked. He looked at Bob. "Bob?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. "You just like…suddenly appeared. Who are ya?"

"I'm just a man," Bob replied. Tohara raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Never mind," Tohara sighed. He looked at Inuyasha. "And you guys?"

"Well, I'm a nurse in training," Kagome chirped happily.

"Detective," Inuyasha and Miroku said with a grin. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to make some type of smart remark but it never came….well from him anyway. Naraku and Bob had snorted a laugh.

"You two….detectives?" Naraku asked. "I can't tell," He mumbled lowly.

"Really," Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Naraku.

"You couldn't even tell what Sesshomaru was and I gave you clues that made it blatantly obvious!" Naraku said with a shake of his head. Bob snickered from the front.

"Oh shut up," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What about you, miss?" Tohara asked motioning towards Sango.

"I'm a veterinarian," Sango said with a smile.A few hours later found Sango and Kagome sitting across from each other playing cards, Miroku fiddling with his phone, and Inuyasha playing on his handheld game. Naraku was leaning against the booth chair with his feet up and Sesshomaru lying against his chest. The two would occasionally whisper something to each other but other than that, they were silent. Tohara was now driving while Bob was fast asleep. Inuyasha and the other three looked up when they heard Naraku stand. They watched him walk over to the bed area and dig around in his bag. They looked over at Sesshomaru who had his head down on the table. They looked back to Naraku as the dark haired man went to the sink and filled a glass up with water before going back to Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha and the others all exchanged looks.

* * *

**Night 2**

Inuyasha and the others all exchanged looks. "I vote Miroku," Inuyasha whispered. Miroku glared at him.

"It was your idea so you do it so you can be killed," Miroku whispered harshly. Sango and Kagome sighed.

"I really don't think we should be doing this, guys…." Sango mumbled. Kagome nodded in agreement and sighed.

"This is so wrong!"

"There is probably something in there that will help us –"

"If you wanted to get to know him, all you have to do is ask," Kagome whispered harshly.

"In that bag holds the reason why he's such a bastard! I'm sure of it," Inuyasha hissed. Sango stood.

"I have nothing to do with this," She said as she walked towards the bed area and laid down.

"Go, Inuyasha," Kagome urged. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine," he grumbled and stood. He made his way over to the bed area and looked at the bottom bed where Naraku and Sesshomaru were sleeping at. Naraku's back was towards Inuyasha and from what he could tell; Sesshomaru's face was pressed into Naraku's neck. Inuyasha slowly bent down, keeping an eye on the two sleeping males, and grabbed the bag from the floor. He silently and slowly backed out of the bed area and came to the booth seat Kagome and Miroku were sitting at.

"That went well," Kagome said. Sango came over and Inuyasha smirked at her.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with it?"

"Well now that you haven't woken them up and got caught," Sango said and sat down. "I want to know too,"

"Right…" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Is this Naraku's bag or Sesshomaru's?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha rummaged around the bag.

"I think this is Naraku's," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked in the bag.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, most of the clothes in here are dark and," Inuyasha turned and looked over at Naraku and Sesshomaru. "I haven't seen Sesshomaru wear anything dark colored," Inuyasha turned back to the bag.

* * *

**Day 2**

Again, Inuyasha woke up to the smell of food. He slipped from the bed yet again to see Naraku sitting in the same spot he had the day before. Naraku looked up at him. "Good Morning," Naraku greeted.

"Morning," Inuyasha mumbled back. He looked over at Sesshomaru. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"You'll find out when I'm finished," Sesshomaru responded. Inuyasha scowled and was getting ready to say something back but sighed instead. He grumbled under his breath. Naraku looked up from his laptop and stared at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"Too tired and irritable…." Inuyasha growled.

"How so?" Naraku asked as he pushed away his laptop to accept the plate of food Sesshomaru had made him. Sesshomaru walked over to Bob and Tohara.

"I haven't had sex in 3 days," Inuyasha growled. "You should know what I'm going through,"

"No, I don't," Naraku said as he began to eat. Sesshomaru placed a plate in front of Inuyasha and 3 others for Sango, Miroku, and Kagome.

"What do you mean you don't?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up straight and stared at Naraku. Naraku opened his mouth to say something but Sesshomaru shoved a piece of pancake in his mouth. Inuyasha blinked. He looked at Sesshomaru as did Naraku.

"Eat your food," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku chuckled and Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

"Wait, wait, what was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Drop it," Sesshomaru growled.

"Does that mean you guys have been having sex on the RV?" Inuyasha asked with a shudder. They heard rustling and Sango, Kagome, and Miroku's voice.

"Morning," They all mumbled.

"Back to what you were saying," Inuyasha said as he motioned to Naraku.

"Well-"

"Shut up! It' none of his business," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku raised his hands in defense and kept quiet.

"Seriously? How'd you do it without us hearing?" Inuyasha asked. His eyes widened. "Ya did it in the shower?"

"No," Naraku said but then Sesshomaru smacked him upside the head. "Hey, that's spousal abuse,"

"I'll kill you if you say another word!"

"I thought you loved me," Naraku said with a smirk.

"I only do it out of love," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He stood and walked to the booth with Naraku and Sesshomaru. "Tell me how!"

"Eh," Naraku looked at Sesshomaru who was glaring at him.

"Go away, cretin!" Sesshomaru hissed. Naraku chuckled.

"You're no fun," Inuyasha stuck his tongue out. Sesshomaru growled and snatched the fork from Naraku's hand.

"Do you want to die?" He growled. Inuyasha quickly brought his tongue back in and ran back to Kagome and them.

"God…you're a scary bastard…"

"Stop laughing!" Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

"Can I have my fork back?"

"Guys," They all turned their attention to Bob and Tohara. The RV came to a stop and the front door opened. Tohara smiled at them. "We're here,"


	4. In The House

With Tohara and Bob at the front of the group, they all made their way up the path to the large house. "It looks creepier in the pictures," Inuyasha commented. Sesshomaru looked around the front yard with a frown.

"When was the last time anyone was in the house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well your father had been here a couple of months before his death," Tohara said. Sesshomaru stopped walking and stared at the back of Tohara's head. He frowned and looked up at the tall building. Naraku stopped walking and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Sessh?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru looked at him. "You okay?" Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah…" Sesshomaru mumbled and continued walking. Naraku laced his and Sesshomaru's hand together and gave a slight squeeze. They continued on to the house. Tohara and Bob pushed the doors open.

"Welcome to the Tashio Estate," Tohara said as they walked through the door to come to the foyer. The foyer was a large and relatively empty, save for the two stone statues of a large three headed dog in the middle of the two stair cases that led up to the second floor. At the very back, a glass door could be seen that led out to an over-grown garden. "This is the foyer. To your right is the din-"

"Actually it's the left," Naraku said and pointed the opposite way Tohara was pointing. "That is the dining area but it's passed the kitchen. There is another door just behind the stairwell that leads around the kitchen to get to the dining area,"

"I would know that if you hadn't taken the map," Tohara huffed and crossed his arms. Naraku smirked at him.

"What's to the right?"

"Hm…A sitting room, an entertainment room, a…" Naraku trailed off. "I'm not sure what the other one said because the words are kind of illegible,"

"I guess we won't know until we explore, huh?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"Bedrooms?" Kagome asked.

"The second floor," Naraku said. "There are 4 master bedrooms, and 10 guest rooms," Naraku said. Naraku led everyone up the stairs. They all looked down the hallway.

"This place is huge…."

"That is more than some 14 rooms on this floor," Kagome said.

"I said bedrooms," Naraku said. The group walked down the hall to the right.

"There are so many pictures," Kagome mumbled.

"They are all of past family members," Tohara said. Naraku opened one of the doors and grinned. He pulled Sesshomaru inside and placed their bags on the bed.

"Whoa! This room has a balcony! I want it," Inuyasha grinned.

"No," Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru let go of Naraku's hand and walked over to the balcony window. He opened it and stepped out.

"There is a lake over here," Sesshomaru mumbled. Inuyasha and Kagome appeared on either side of Sesshomaru.

"Seriously?" They both cried.

"Damn, I should have brought my swimsuit!" Kagome whined.

"Just go in your undies. I mean panties and bras are exactly what bikinis are," Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him. Sesshomaru sighed as the two began to argue. He moved from in-between the two and walked back to the group.

"Come on guys," Tohara said. The bickering pair joined the group but continued arguing. They continued down the hall. Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and stared at a picture on the wall. The group stopped walking and stared at him.

"Sesshomaru?" Naraku walked back to him and grabbed his hand. He looked up at the picture Sesshomaru was staring at and he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the picture. It was of a female with pinned up white hair. It was obviously a painted portrait, centuries old. She had a white jasmine with purple tipped petals in her hair that seemed to be the thing pinning her hair up. She had narrow golden eyes and a crescent moon on her forehead. "Hey look! She has the moon like you Sesshomaru," He walked closer and squinted at the name. "Her name is….Airi Tashio,"

"Kind of fitting. Look at the pretty jasmine in her hair!" Kagome cooed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Bob asked as he stared at the two speechless males staring up at the picture in surprise.

"This Airi person looks almost identical to Sesshomaru's mother," Naraku said.

"So?" Inuyasha asked.

"My mother looks like that of Tashio ascendant…" Sesshomaru said slowly. He turned to look at them all.

"And?"

"If she looks like someone from the Tashio line, that means she's a part of it already without having to marry in!" Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked down. "Which means my mother was related to my father,"

"You're a result of interbreeding?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's face twisted in disgust.

"No wonder you're such a-" Inuyasha stopped dead when Sesshomaru turned and glared at him so furiously, if looks could kill Inuyasha would be 20feet under.

"Say another word and I promise you, I will kill you," Sesshomaru snarled. Naraku pulled Sesshomaru's hand up to his mouth.

"Easy, Sessh," Naraku frowned. Sesshomaru turned his glare to Naraku but it quickly softened as they stared at each other. Sesshomaru sighed and his shoulders sagged.

"You don't know that," Sango said. "You could look somewhat alike and not be related at all!" Sesshomaru glared at her. He pulled his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it for awhile before holding it out for Sango. Sango's eyes widened as she looked between the picture on the phone to the painting on the wall. "Oh…"

"Uh-huh," They all turned their attention to Tohara who was on the phone. "Yes….alright….thank you…..I'll tell them….thank you again!" Tohara hung up the phone and smiled at them. "Great news and bad news!"

"Give us the bad news," Inuyasha said.

"They won't be here until tomorrow," Tohara said. They all raised an eyebrow. "The good news is they have a team of house workers coming. You know maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, et cetera!"

"And?"

"Well yes, that's it…." Tohara frowned at Inuyasha.

* * *

**2 Hours later…**

Sesshomaru walked down the stairs to the foyer. He saw Tohara and sighed in relief. He hurried down the stairs. "Tohara," Sesshomaru called. Said man stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hello there Sesshomaru. Are you guys settling alright?"

"Yes…but…." Sesshomaru trailed off with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something but froze. He turned his head to the right and his eyes widened. Tohara frowned at the younger male's reaction to something. He turned his head to look at what Sesshomaru was looking at. It was a portrait of Toga Tashio.

"Oh," Tohara looked at Sesshomaru.

"W…e…" Sesshomaru couldn't put a sentence together.

"Sesshomaru?" Tohara frowned. He placed a hand on the younger male's shoulder. "Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

"I don't understand…" Sesshomaru whispered. "You said-….this painting looks really old," Sesshomaru reached out to touch it but stopped. He snatched his hand away from it. The painting had blinked at him. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru?" Tohara frowned. "Sesshomaru!" Tohara exclaimed. Sesshomaru blinked. He was staring at Tohara but they were in the middle of the two dog statues instead of next to the wall like Sesshomaru had thought they were. Sesshomaru snapped his gaze over to the wall. Instead of a painting of his father, it was a scenic painting of Mt. Fuji. By the looks of it, it was a painting by _Katsushika Hokusai._ "Sesshomaru, look at me," Tohara slapped Sesshomaru lightly on the cheek. Sesshomaru looked at him in confusion. Tohara looked up when he heard someone walking down the stairs. "Naraku,"

"Ah," Naraku turned to look at the two. "There you are, Sesshomaru," He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I think Sesshomaru should lay down," Tohara frowned as he led Sesshomaru to Naraku's side. Naraku took Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him gently.

"Sessh?" Naraku frowned in confusion as the other male kept looking back at the painting on the wall. "You okay?"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru mumbled. "It's….the dust is probably just getting to me," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku smiled slightly.

"Come on, let's go lay down," Naraku gently pulled on Sesshomaru's arm until the male followed him back up the stairs.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Kagome squealed as she threw open a set of doors. "A walk in closet – and look it has clothes in it already!" Kagome walked in the closet. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and walked towards the closet. He stopped suddenly and frowned. Kagome squealed again and twirled around the closet. She stopped and looked at Inuyasha. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You look pale," She frowned. Inuyasha shook his head and backed away from the closet.

"It's nothing….I think all this dust and crap is getting to me," Inuyasha grumbled and moved away from the closet. Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Oh," Kagome mumbled. She walked out of the closet and closed the doors back. "Want me to go ask the others if they have any Advil or something?"

"Ah…Sure," Inuyasha mumbled as he massaged his temples. Kagome smiled and walked over to him. She kissed him on the forehead before walking out the door. Inuyasha glanced at the closet door and his ears flattened on the top of his head.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall looking at the different portraits on the wall. She stopped when she saw Naraku walking up the hall. "Hey, Mr. Moui!" Kagome said with a large grin. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Please, call me Naraku. You make me feel old calling me mister," Naraku said. Kagome giggled.

"Okay! What are you doing?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for the stairway to the third floor," Naraku said. Kagome nodded.

"Well, I wish you luck," Kagome smiled. Naraku smiled and nodded. He walked passed her and Kagome watched him disappear in the bend of the hall. She slapped a hand to her forehead. "Crap! I was supposed to ask him for some Advil! Oh well, I can always ask Ses-" Kagome shuddered. "I'll ask Sango and Miroku first," She turned to the next door next to her and opened it. "HOLY S-"

"Get out, Kagome!" Sango cried as she covered herself with the sheet. Kagome slammed the door shut, her face beet red.

"I guess I'll just asked Sesshomaru then," She mumbled as she walked down the hall in a rush. She came to the door she thought to be the room Sesshomaru and Naraku were supposed to be staying in. "I wonder how this house still has electricity," Kagome mumbled as she knocked on the door. There was no response so she opened the door. The room was empty but she saw two bags on the bed so she knew this was the right room. She looked to the right to see the light in the bathroom on.

"Naraku?" She heard Sesshomaru's voice come from the bathroom.

"No, it's Kagome," Kagome said. There was a pause.

"Why are you in here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just wanted to know if you had any Advil," Kagome said. She frowned as she caught sight of two orange bottles laying on the bed. She slowly made her way over to the bed but stopped when she heard footsteps. She watched as Sesshomaru walked into the room and dug around in the bag on the bed before producing two pills.

"Now go away," Sesshomaru grumbled.

* * *

Kagome walked down the hall back towards her and Inuyasha's room. She stopped and frowned. She looked up at the picture she was now standing in front of her. The paint was warped and running. She shook her head and continued to walk, thinking nothing of it.


	5. Insanity

Kagome walked in the room she and Inuyasha took up. "I got the pi- Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned. Inuyasha was no longer on the bed where she had left him. Instead he was sitting in the chair as far away from the closet as he could get. "What's wrong with you?" He had his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly as he glared at the closet.

"Can we switch rooms, please?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Okay, I guess. There is a room right next to Sango and Miroku's," Kagome said. "Or we can get the one a door down from Naraku and Sesshomaru…OH! I bet it has a balcony too!" She grinned. She walked over to the bed and picked up her and Inuyasha's bags. She turned to look at Inuyasha who was slowly sliding out the room. She frowned and looked at the closet. There was nothing there so she really didn't understand why he was acting like that. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Inuyasha answered shortly. Kagome frowned and shrugged.

* * *

**1 Day later…**

Naraku walked down the hall, basically dragging Sesshomaru behind him, to the stairwell where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were standing and talking. Well, Inuyasha wasn't talking much, he was just standing there frowning. "Good morning," Naraku greeted. They all looked at him and returned the greeting.

"You guys ready to greet the help?" They all looked down the steps to see Tohara standing at the bottom.

"Hey, Tohara," Inuyasha said. They all walked down the steps after Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we're ready," Sango and Kagome said.

"Do you know the people they sent?" Tohara shook his head.

"The place just called and said they had people that were more than willing to come out here….in fact they wouldn't take no for an answer,"

"…." Naraku looked at Sesshomaru with a frown.

"Are you okay?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru nodded. Kagome looked between the two males with a frown. Sango tapped Kagome.

"Do you know what's up with him?" Sango asked quietly.

"I have a hunch," Kagome whispered back.

"Tell me later," Sango said as she nodded towards Tohara as the man had started to speak again.

"They should be here any moment," Tohara mumbled. Just as he said that, the door burst open.

"How rude," Kagome mumbled but then her eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Oh my…" Sango mumbled.

"They are…." Miroku mumbled.

"Hideous." Sesshomaru crossed his arms. They all looked at him.

"…."

"…"

"…"

"Anyway," Tohara said slowly as he looked over the help. "…No wonder they said they wouldn't take no for an answer," The help was an intimidating bunch. They consisted of demons of various kinds. There was a couple bird demons, a bear demon, fox demons, boar demons, a rat demon, and a frog demon.

"Where are the humans….?" Kagome mumbled.

"Here I thought Inuyasha would be the only demon I'd ever meet," Sango said.

"Well," Kagome looked at Naraku and Sesshomaru. "I think Sesshomaru is a demon…I don't know about Naraku,"

"Is this what our kind has been reduced to?" Sesshomaru blinked. He looked at Naraku and then the rest of the group.

"Did you say that?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku looked at him with a frown.

"Say what?" Naraku asked.

"You…didn't?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to look at Sesshomaru. "Did you say that?"

"Say what?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. That drew everyone's attention.

"What did you hear?" Naraku asked with a frown.

"Never mind," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"So," Tohara said, walking back towards them (wait when did he leave from in front of them?). Sesshomaru frowned. "There are 10 maids, 6 cooks, 7 gardeners,….and a bodyguard…"

"Bodyguard?" They all asked. Tohara shrugged.

"That's what he said he was," They all jumped when they heard a squawk. They looked up to see 2 of the bird demons flying around and dusting the statues near the ceiling.

"How come I'm just noticing those statues?" Kagome asked.

"Because no one ever looks up," Miroku mumbled. Naraku smirked.

"That's usually how the person dies in the movies," He chuckled but stopped to rub his arm when Sesshomaru punched him in it. He frowned. "What was that for?"

* * *

**Later That Night…**

"I think he's on drugs," Kagome said with a nod. Sango gasped. They were currently sitting in the recently cleaned sitting room in front of the table with a pot of tea on it.

"Are you serious?"

"I saw the bottles on his bed! He's so violent and irritable, so it's the only logical explanation," Kagome said with a nod.

"What are you girls talking about?" Sango and Kagome looked up as Miroku and Inuyasha walked in the room and sat down with them.

"Kagome says that Sesshomaru is on drugs," Sango said.

"Well that explains a lot….wait how do you know?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, I went to go ask him for some Advil and I saw the bottles on the bed,"

"How do you know those weren't prescribed?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome crossed her arms and pouted.

"I like my assumptions better…" Kagome mumbled.

"Excuse me," They all turned to the doorway at the demon that was bowing to them. "Dinner is ready,"

"Yay! I'm starving," Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

"That was yummy," Kagome said with a grin. They were back in the sitting room.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled but frowned. "Don't tell him I said this, but I kind of liked Sesshomaru's cooking better," Kagome grinned widely.

"AWW!"

"DON'T SAY A WORD!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku chuckled.

"What's so funny?" They all looked up to see Naraku walking in the room with Sesshomaru trailing behind him with a bowl of food.

"Where were you guys at dinner?" Kagome asked.

"I don't eat food cooked by someone I don't know," Sesshomaru stated. Naraku smirked.

"You can imagine our first date, huh?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru glared at him. Inuyasha snapped his fingers.

"You never did tell me how you had sex on the RV without us hearing," Inuyasha said. Naraku smirk.

"We didn't have sex," Naraku said with a shrug.

"But I don't understand how you wouldn't know how I felt- Did you masturbate?"

"Who asks questions like that?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Inuyasha," Sango and Miroku said at the same time. He glared at them before returning his gaze to Naraku.

"Did he suck ya off?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's face burned red and he flung his chopsticks at Inuyasha's head. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru growled. "And  _you_  stop laughing!" Sesshomaru glared at Naraku.

"Too much information," Kagome mumbled.

"So that's what happened?" Inuyasha asked with a disgusted scowl.

"If you're going to look like that, why ask?" Naraku asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome thanked the servant that brought in the tea.

"Yay mint tea!" Kagome squealed.

"Then how the hell don't you feel how I felt?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. "I mean-"

"Oh my kami, you are SO annoying!" Sesshomaru yelled. "We  _didn't_  have sex, ok? We  _NEVER_  did!"

"Fine, fine!" Inuyasha huffed. "You're no fun…"

"Did you ever find the stairwell to the third floor?" Kagome asked.

"Oddly, no," Naraku said with a frown. "I don't even see the stairwell marked on the map, but I'm pretty sure there is a third floor,"

"That is odd…." Kagome mumbled. There was silence.

"Where was the oddest place you've ever had sex at?" Inuyasha asked. They all looked at him. "What? I'm bored and it's too quiet in here!"

"Supply Closet at school," Sango giggled with a light blush. Inuyasha snorted.

"The prayer bench at church…" Miroku mumbled.

"Dude, that's  _so_  wrong!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I know…" Miroku blushed and fiddled with his fingers. Inuyasha smirked.

"On a Ferris wheel," Naraku piped in. They all looked at him.

"Seriously?" Inuyasha laughed. Naraku smirked.

"Yup," Naraku chuckled. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"I bet it was with you," Inuyasha snickered. "Ya look like –"

"No, it wasn't," Sesshomaru said with a glare. "Don't drag me into your stupid games,"

"What about you, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Under the bleachers at a baseball game," Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome blushed darkly and giggled.

"I was there!" She giggled.

"That unsanitary," Miroku mumbled.

"Well yours was unholy," Inuyasha bit back.

"Touché,"

"What about you, ice princess?" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who glared at him.

"I want to kill you," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Too bad it's illegal,"

"I have the money to change that," Sesshomaru said darkly. Naraku patted his shoulder.

"Change of subject: What exactly are we going to do these next few days?" Sango asked.

"How long are we actually going to stay here?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda secluded from civilization….I don't want to live here," Kagome mumbled.

"Let's give it a few more weeks," Inuyasha said with a shrug. Inuyasha stared at Naraku then looked at Sesshomaru. "How old are you guys?"

"Oh! Oh!" Kagome squealed. "I know how old Naraku is! He's 47!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You look like you're my age!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How old are you?"

"26!" Kagome and Inuyasha both said.

"27." Miroku and Sango said.

"How old is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"33,"

"You guys look so young!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That's because unlike you spineless humans, us demons age gracefully," Everyone looked at Sesshomaru who was looking away from everyone. He frowned and looked at them.

"What?"

"That was harsh," Kagome huffed with a frown.

"What was?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

"What you said," Kagome glared. Sesshomaru glared back.

"I didn't say anything,"

"We all heard you say it," Inuyasha pointed. Sesshomaru frowned.

"You all obviously heard wrong because I said nothing. I haven't even been listening to your meaningless conversation,"

"Sessh, its okay if you said it," Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I didn't say  _anything_ ," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Stop lying, we heard you!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Sesshomaru growled and stood.

"Where are you going?" Naraku asked with a frown.

"I'm going to retire for the night,"

"Why?"

"Not only are you accusing me of saying something I did not say, you're now calling me a liar," Sesshomaru walked towards the door. "You should know better than anyone, Naraku, that I don't tell lies," And with that said he left. Naraku frowned after him.

"Well," Kagome crossed her arms.

"He's such a stuck up bastard," Inuyasha grumbled. Naraku frowned.

"Oh!" Kagome frowned. "Naraku, did you know your husband is on drugs?" Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Drugs?"

"Yeah! I saw it on his bed!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Kagome, I thought we drew to the conclusion it was prescribed," Miroku said.

"But still…."

"It's prescribed," Naraku said with a nod.

"What is it?"

"Anti-depressants and anti-psychotics," Naraku said.

"Whoa, I knew the dude was psychotic! I kinda figured it was to the point he was on meds," Inuyasha whistled. Naraku glared at him.

"Not even close, you idiot," Naraku growled. "He takes them for anxiety,"

"OH! So he has like…agitation?"

"Yes. The two you probably saw was the new ones he just started up," Naraku said with a nod.

"So he's  _not_  crazy?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku glared at him.

"No. He just gets agitated really easily,"

"Sounds like Inuyasha," Miroku mumbled. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up, you jackass,"

"See," Sango motioned. "Miroku is right,"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he stomped down the hall. "Stupid humans," Sesshomaru hissed. "And how dare Naraku take their side," He stopped walking and looked down. He took a deep breath.

**Creeaak~**

Sesshomaru froze. He slowly looked up. A couple of few away, a door had creaked open slowly. Sesshomaru looked behind him down the hall then looked back at the door with a frown. He walked over to it and the door opened wider by itself. Sesshomaru stared inside. It was a staircase. "This must be the staircase to the third floor," Sesshomaru mumbled. He looked down the hall again before walking inside and up the steps. The door slowly closed behind him.

* * *

Inuyasha laughed. "Are you serious?"

"They're almost identical, I swear it," Naraku said with a shake of his head.

"Sounds like Sesshomaru is better company than his mom," Kagome said with a giggle. Naraku smirked.

"Guys!" They all turned to look at Tohara.

"What's up, Tohara?"

"Where is the help?" He whispered harshly as he came all the way into the room. Inuyasha frowned.

"They're around somewhere. Why?"

"They aren't who they claim to be…." Tohara growled.

"What are you saying?" Naraku asked with a frown. Tohara took a deep breath.

"I got a call today from Takanori saying that he was sorry he wasn't able to round up a group of people to act as the help before you all had come here," Tohara said.

"So?"

"He said he would be sending someone here in 2 weeks," Tohara narrowed his eyes.

"The more, the merrier, right?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku stood.

"What exactly are you getting at, Tohara?" He glared.

"I asked him what he meant because the people were already here! He said he NEVER sent anyone! I told him that Chikyo had set up some demons to come. He said that he doesn't employ demons and that Chikyo has been on vacation for the past month and a half. Meaning those demons that are in here now can't be from the company I had been speaking to," Tohara whispered.

"You mean to tell me we have rogue demons running around the house?" Inuyasha whispered harshly.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku quickly made his way out of the door.

"Wait! It isn't wise to be roaming around alone!"

"Sesshomaru went to the room," Naraku growled. Inuyasha and the others stood and walked after him.

* * *

Naraku pushed opened the door to the room and froze. The bed was as he and Sesshomaru had left it before. "His scent ain't fresh here so I'm thinking he never made it back to the room…." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome clasped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh….I hope he's alright…"

"Fuck," Naraku growled. He pushed through the group. "Move,"

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked. She grabbed Naraku's arm. "You heard-"

"Let go of me, wench!" Naraku growled. "My mate is somewhere around this god forsaken house with rogue demons roaming around! You will not get in my way of finding him!" Naraku yanked his arm away from Kagome and stormed down the hall.

"I was only going to say you shouldn't look for him alone and we should all do it together!" Kagome shouted. Sango sighed.

"If we're going, let's go!" Inuyasha said.

"Right," They all responded as they ran down the hall after Naraku. When they caught up to him, they could tell he was more than distraught.

"Wait a minute," Kagome mumbled. They stopped walking and looked back at her. "This door wasn't always right here," She frowned.

"How do you know? These halls look almost exactly alike," Inuyasha said. She pointed to the picture across the hall.

"Each picture has a picture that hangs across from it and each door has a door across from it," Kagome said. "There was a warped picture right here!" She pointed at the door.

"And you're the detective?" Tohara asked looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Shut up,"

"What are you saying?" Naraku asked. Kagome pointed at the picture across from the door. It was a of a female named  _Michie Tashio_. In the picture there was a purple door behind her. She had an almost sinister look about her.

"Across from this picture was a picture that said  _Kado Tashio_ ," She said.

"Gateway….?" Tohara asked. Naraku frowned.

"Whatever! Let's see if he went up there….Inuyasha use your nose or something!"

"I can't! It's still too dusty around here!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku pushed past them all and opened the door.

"You people are holding me back," Naraku growled and just as he said that, he heard the echo of a scream.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome asked shakily, gripping Inuyasha's arm.

"It came from up here and it sounded like Sesshomaru," Naraku growled. He hurried up the steps with the others following.


	6. Curse

Sesshomaru ran his hand over the different items strewn across the table. He looked around the dusty room with a small frown. He was in the library but the whole third floor hadn't been the library like Naraku had suspected, though the room was definitely really large and seemed almost like a maze. Sesshomaru looked up when he heard a door creak shut. _'Sesshomaru…'_ Sesshomaru froze at the whisper. He turned and looked around but there was no one there. Sesshomaru bit his lip as his stomach tightened as an uneasy feeling washed over him. He made his way father into the library slowly. He ran his hand over the books on the shelves.  _'Sesshomaru…'_ Sesshomaru stopped walking. He took a deep calming breath. ' _This is all in my head,'_ He said to himself.  _'There is nothing there nor is there anything calling me,'_ he nodded to himself and continued walking. He stopped again and tilted his head to the side. There was a book on the shelf that read 'Tashio Family' it looked like a textbook. He reached his hand out to grab it but froze.

It felt as if someone had wrapped their arm around his waist. ' _Sesshomaru…'_ The whisper was closer. He felt as if someone was now touching his arm. He looked but there was nothing there. He turned his head slightly but there was no one behind him. The ghostly touch slowly trailed up his arm until it reach his wrist where he felt it wrap around it. He swallowed thickly as he felt his arm be pulled down to his side.  _'Calm….'_ The voice whispered again. Sesshomaru felt the ghostly hand leave his wrist and come up to his face where it rubbed his cheek gently. Sesshomaru shuddered uneasily. His head was pushed to the right where a book flew off the shelf and onto the floor. The pages flipped about for awhile before going still. Sesshomaru felt the ghostly touch leave him completely and the room was silent. The uneasy feeling of being watched never left.

Sesshomaru made his way over to the book and picked it up. He brushed the dust off the front of the cover.  _Tashio Family_  it read. He frowned. What was the difference between this book and the book he was going to pick up? He went back over to the book he was originally going to pick up and reached for it. That ghostly touch came back and grabbed his wrist before gently pulling it down to his side. He frowned.  _'Sesshomaru….'_ The voice whispered again. Obviously whatever was in the room with him wanted him to read the book he had now. He briefly wondered why he wasn't freaking out right about now. He shrugged and walked over to the table. He brushed the dust off the chair and sat down before reopening the book. He sat back when the pages began to flutter again before stopping at a page that was entitled  _Tashio Manor_. He sat there and read over the couple pages on it.

The chapter of the book explained in detail about the house and what it was before it was a house. It said it was a grand castle. The Western Palace before the demon massacre some couple centuries ago where Humans nearly wiped out the whole demon race. Although some demons species managed survive, there was hardly anyone who remembered the massacre. It was said that the Western Palace was burnt to the ground but soon the surviving members of the Tashio family bloodline had rebuilt it and managed to integrate into the human culture.

During that time; however, the humans were afraid that the Tashio family were beginning to get too powerful and may just gain the confidence to take revenge on their fallen family from earlier time. They believed the family would find away to take over the world (here Sesshomaru snorted) and enslave the human race. "Who would want a human slave?" Sesshomaru grumbled. There was a curse placed on the house that didn't allow the family to leave the premise. The humans had begun to build away from the manor – hence why the manor was so far from the edge of the city. The Tashio family had become frustrated and tried to break the curse. The breakage had back fired. They did indeed break the curse; however, the curse was placed instead in their blood instead of on the house. In their living lives they were able to leave the house and do as they please, but in their death their spirit is forced to stay in the house.

Sesshomaru blinked. Spirits…..dead….people….in the house? Sesshomaru snapped his gaze up. There sitting on the table staring at him was an eerily glowing figure with long white hair, blank golden eyes, pale skin, a crescent moon on his forehead, and two magenta strips on both his cheeks. The glowing figure was wearing a mostly white kimono with a red chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar and sleeves of the kimono, white Sashinuki Hakama (1), a long flowing yellow and blue obi, and a cuirass with a spiked pauldron attached to the upper section of the cuirass that covered his left shoulder. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he did what he thought he would have done earlier when he felt a touch and no one was there. He screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !"

* * *

Naraku and the others made it to the top. Naraku frowned as he looked at the doors on each side of the long hall. "I thought you said the third floor was the library," Kagome said.

"I thought it was," Naraku snapped. "If you're not going to help me find my mate, shut up and leave," Naraku growled. He opened the door nearest him. It was a closet. "Spread out," They all did as they were told.

"These are all closets," Inuyasha said as he looked at Naraku. Naraku looked down the hall past Inuyasha and pointed.

"That door," Naraku said. He was referring to the large wooden door with the metal chained handle. It was the only one that looked like that so it had to be the entrance to the library.

* * *

After calming himself, he continued to stare at the apparition in front of him warily. The ghost looked familiar but he couldn't really place how. "Um…Hi….?" He greeted weakly. The apparition tilted his head to the side slightly. "Who are you….?"

' _Sesshomaru,'_ it was a whisper but Sesshomaru couldn't be too sure it came from the apparition because his mouth didn't move. Then again…

"Yes…That's my name but what is yours?" Sesshomaru asked slowly.

' _Sesshomaru,'_ Was the reply. Sesshomaru stared at the apparition for awhile.

"Your name is Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked slowly. The apparition tilted its head to the other side. Sesshomaru took that as a yes. Sesshomaru jumped as he heard a loud bang. The apparition on the table turned and looked at the door from which it was coming from. The apparition slowly disappeared before the door bust open.

"Sesshomaru!" It was Naraku and the others. Naraku ran over to Sesshomaru and pulled him up out of the chair and hugged him. "Are you okay? What happened? Why did you scream?"

"I…I'm okay….I saw a ghost…" Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku pulled away from Sesshomaru and stared at him.

"How long were you up here?" Naraku asked, deciding to ignore the last thing Sesshomaru had said. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"For awhile," Sesshomaru mumbled. "I found a book," Sesshomaru picked the book up and showed it to Naraku. Naraku frowned as he stared at the book.

"I…what does this say? It's in some strange language," Naraku looked at Sesshomaru who was frowning at him.

"What are you talking about? I was just read-" Sesshomaru looked down at the book and sure enough the words had changed to some strange symbols. "…Of course…" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Come on, Sessh," Naraku said. "Let's get you to bed," Everyone walked out of the library. Naraku followed behind them with Sesshomaru's hand tightly held in his. Sesshomaru looked back briefly and saw the apparition sitting on the table again – staring at him.

* * *

Everyone had returned their rooms. "Sesshomaru," Naraku mumbled. Sesshomaru looked away from the window to look at Naraku. Naraku grabbed the pale demon's hand and led him into the bathroom. Sesshomaru stared at him in confusion. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Naraku explained as he began to take off his clothes. Sesshomaru blushed lightly.

"Narak-"

"Just showering, Sessh," Naraku said when he saw the panic in the younger's eyes. Naraku grinned. "Join me?" Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before he nodded. Naraku grinned before walking over to the shower and turning it on. Sesshomaru stood in front of the mirror and sighed. He blinked when his reflection stared unblinkingly at him. He took a step back. "Sessh?" His reflection turned before he did. "Come on," Sesshomaru looked back at the mirror and frowned. His reflection did nothing. He walked over to Naraku. "Are you okay?" Naraku placed a hand on the younger's forehead. Sesshomaru nodded silently.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) The pants that bunch at the ankles to make that ballooning affect. It is Sesshomaru's regular gear minus mokomoko-sama.


	7. Gateway

It was past midnight. Sesshomaru and Naraku had retired right after their shower.  _'Sesshomaru…'_ Sesshomaru grumbled in his sleep and turned on his side. He sighed as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Naraku…" Sesshomaru grumbled. The arm left his waist and a hand settled on his upper arm. The hand trailed down his arm slowly. The hand went from his arm to his leg and trailed up it. "Naraku….cut it out…." Sesshomaru grumbled. He felt the hand dip into his pants and his eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly to glare at Naraku. "Nar-" The only problem was, Naraku wasn't even in the bed with him. Sesshomaru paled. He looked around and felt his heart lurch into his throat. He was obviously not in the room alone. And that other person was not Naraku. "Se…Sesshomaru?" He felt kind of silly to be calling his own name out but he knew that if it were the apparition from the library, he'd probably be safe. He held the covers tightly in his hands as he gave the room another look over. He heard chuckling and he snapped his gaze towards the balcony window. He saw a flash of white robes and then everything was silent again.

He jumped when he heard the door across from him open. "Sessh, what are you doing up?" Naraku walked over to the bed and lifted the covers to climb in. Sesshomaru was staring at the older male. Naraku frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I saw a ghost…." Sesshomaru grumbled. It was silent.

"Sessh, lay down. You're still half asleep," Naraku said with a frown. He pulled the younger male back down to the bed.

"I'm serious Naraku!"

"I'm sure you are babe. You need some sleep," Naraku pulled Sesshomaru to him and draped his arm and leg over the other male. He buried his face in his neck and sighed.

"Naraku!"

"Go to sleep, Sessh," Sesshomaru growled lowly

* * *

Inuyasha slowly made his way down the steps to the foyer. He briefly wondered why they were still in the house if there were demons running around that might just kill them. He sighed and shrugged. He could handle himself. He made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was starving. His ears twitched and he stood up straight.

' _Inuyasha….'_  It was just a whisper but Inuyasha heard it clearly. Inuyasha closed the fridge and turned around, his eyes darting around the dark kitchen.  _'Inuyasha…'_

"Who's there?" Inuyasha called. "I'm warning ya, I'm a street fighter! I'll kick your ass," A chuckle was his response.

' _Your brother is much nicer than you are,'_ The voice said. Inuyasha snorted.

"What? I got another brother? Cos you sure as hell ain't talking about Sesshomaru,"

' _I am indeed,'_

"Who the hell are ya?" Inuyasha asked. There was another chuckle and then a light fog became to accumulate on the counter near Inuyasha. Inuyasha backed away.

' _Did I frighten you, puppy?'_ There was another chuckle as the fog began to take a more human form. Inuyasha looked over the pale man sitting on the counter. The man was wearing a mostly white sleeveless kimono with a blue chrysanthemum flower crest at the collar, white Sashinuki Hakama, and a long flowing red and purple obi. He had short spiky white, narrow golden eyes and two jagged markings on both of his cheeks.

"What the fuck?"

"Ahahahaa!" The apparition fell off the counter and laughed, rolling around on the floor. "You should have seen your face!"

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha shouted, pulled his sleeve up and balling up his fist. The apparition pulled himself up off the floor and smirked.

"You look like your father. That was the exact same thing he did when I first showed myself to him!"

"You-You knew my father?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Yup! But I bet I know more about him than you do," The apparition smirked.

"Who are you…?" Inuyasha frowned.

"My name is  _Kado Tashio_ ," Kado bowed. "I am from the Sun bloodline of the Tashio family," He stood straight and smirked.

"Sun? What?" Kado turned slightly to show Inuyasha his arm. There was a blue sun on his upper arm. "Oh?"

"Your brother is from both….buuuuut….he took after his mother so he's apart of the Moon bloodline. That's why he has a moon on his forehead!"

"I was wondering about that…..I thought he just didn't know how to put make-up on…" Kado stared at him silently. "What?"

"You don't have markings," Kado frowned in confusion. "You are Inuyasha Tashio, correct?"

"Well…I….technically yes…but my last name isn't Tashio. I was raised by my mother,"

"Oh?" Kado tilted his head to the side slightly. "Why do you not have markings?"

"I don't know….shouldn't you be telling me this?"

"I don't know everything!" Kado exclaimed. "I only know what I know from before I died and then some….like when your father was here," Kado grinned. "He didn't like me much though! But he did like Sesshomaru! I guess it was because Sesshomaru looks like Sesshomaru,"

"What….?" Inuyasha scratched his head. "I…..have no idea what you're talking about,"

"SESSHOMARU!" Kado yelled. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha cried as he lunged at the apparition. "FUCK!"

"That wasn't very smart," Kado chuckled. Inuyasha had indeed lunged at him. He would have tackled him to the ground too, but the apparition….was not really physically there so he ended up flying through the man and hitting his head on the cabinet.

' _The sun is almost up…'_ Inuyasha looked around with a frown. He looked back at Kado who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Aw…" Kado whined. He looked at Inuyasha and grinned. "I'll be going soon. I want you to gather up your little pigeons and your brother and head up to the library,"

"Why?"

"Because that is where I 'died'" Kado put air quotes around died. "And at sunrise, I must return to my 'resting' place."

"What's with the air quotes?"

"I'll tell you when you get your ass and your pigeons and Sesshomaru up to the library!"

"But what was that thing about you….what you said…you know…Sesshomaru looks like Sesshomaru…what the hell was-"

"I JUST SAID!" Kado boomed angrily. "GO TO THE LBIRARY AND I WILL TELL YOU, YOU DUMB SHIT!"

' _Kado!'_ Kado gave a sigh before disappearing. Inuyasha stood there with his eyes wide.

"What the fuck was I sniffing…" Inuyasha mumbled before he made his way out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Ok…" Inuyasha said. He had gathered everyone up and they were standing in front of the door to the third floor. "There is some weird freaky shit going on in this house!" Inuyasha said. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eye.

"Did you really get us up this early in the morning to say that?" She grumbled.

"Yeah…." Naraku growled. He turned and tugged Sesshomaru along behind him. "Come on, Sessh. Let's go to bed,"

"Sesshomaru! He said something about Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at Inuyasha with a frown. "There was this ghost…his name was Kado he said. He told me to tell everyone to go to the library this morning,"

"Okay….what the hell did you eat last night?" Kagome asked with a frown. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"A ghost?" Sesshomaru asked. "You saw one too?"

"YEAH!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It's too early in the morning for this shit…" Naraku huffed under his breath.

"You can go ahead and do your little exploration, but I'm taking my butt back to bed!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango and Miroku agreed with her. They walked down the hall.

"C'mon Sessh," Naraku held his hand on. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku then back at Inuyasha.

"…The library…?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sessh, c'mon," Naraku frowned. "Do you really be-"

"Yes," Sesshomaru cut him off. He glared at him. "Or do you think I'm lying again?"

"Sessh…"

"If you're going to sleep than go! I'm going with Inuyasha," Sesshomaru turned and walked up the stairs in a huff. Naraku snarled.

"Coming, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't like the feeling of that library…" Naraku grumbled. "Take care of my mate. If anything happens to him, I'll destroy you,"

"Right…" Inuyasha grumbled as he watched Naraku walk down the hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru turned when he heard footsteps. "Where is Naraku?"

"He went back to bed, I'm guessing," Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Oh," The disappointment was clear in his voice and in his eyes.

"He threatened me to keep you safe or he'll destroy me," Inuyasha said with a snort. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. They opened the door the library. They made their way over to the table Sesshomaru had been sitting at the day before. A light fog settled on the table before Kado appeared.

"Yo~" Sesshomaru frowned. He looked between Inuyasha and Kado.

"This is the ghost you saw?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I was down in the kitchen. This not the one you saw?"

"No…."

"Hello…I am right here and can hear you," Kado grumbled.

"Well," Inuyasha looked a Kado.

"Where are your pigeons?" Kado asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"…" Inuyasha glared at him with a snarl. Kado smirked. "They aren't pigeons, they are hu-"

"Do you know the history of your family?" Kado asked, interrupting Inuyasha. Inuyasha frowned.

"No," Kado looked at Sesshomaru who stiffened.

"Do you remember that book I showed you?"

"That was you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. Kado grinned.

"Yup!"

"You...also…" Sesshomaru frowned when Kado gave him a sly smirk.

"Anyway," Kado chuckled at the look Sesshomaru was giving him. He stood up and looked to the right bookcase. He held his hand out and a book came flying over and landed on the table. He stared at the book and the pages began to flutter.

"This is a journal?" Sesshomaru asked as he took in the leather bound cover.

"Yeah," Kado looked up at him. "It's written by one of the family members who had tried to break the curse.

"What is this curse you're talking about?" Inuyasha asked with a frown. Kado turned to him and explained to him what was in the 'Tashio Family' book he had made Sesshomaru read the other day. "Wow…harsh…."

"Exactly," Kado mumbled.

"What do we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Read the last page of the journal," Kado said. Sesshomaru picked up the book and read it while Inuyasha peeked over his shoulder. A few moments of silence passed while Sesshomaru scanned the page.

"It says here that the humans had built some kind of statue that radiated with some kind of pure energy," Sesshomaru looked up at Kado.

"Yeah," Kado said with a frown. "We can never figure out what to do with it….this curse must stem from that, but none of us were able to even touch it because of its power,"

"And you want us to try something since we have hu-"

"Pigeons," Kado stressed.

"….Since we have pigeons with us?"

"Yes," Kado said with a nod.

"How old were you when you died?" Inuyasha asked. "You look really young," Kado raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't really die but if you must know, I was around 70 years old. I was still really young which is why I still look young."

"WHAT! 70 Is NOT young!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"It is if you're a demon," Kado narrowed his eyes. "Unlike your spineless humans, we demons age gracefully," Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"You!" Inuyasha exclaimed pointing. Sesshomaru placed his hands on his hips and glared angrily at Inuyasha.

"I told you that wasn't me!" He yelled. Inuyasha glared back.

"How was I supposed to know a ghost was talking to us?"

"Did you also…on the steps…" Sesshomaru looked a Kado. The apparition nodded.

"Inuyasha!"

"Your pigeons are coming," Kado grumbled. "find the door to the basement, I will be there,"

"What…why can't you just tell us where it is?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is in one of the bedrooms…." Kado mumbled. "I don't remember which one, all I know is that it is in one of the bedrooms at the back of the closet," With that said, Kado disappeared and the door the library opened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome grinned. "Bob is back!"

* * *

They were all back down in the foyer. "Seriously?" Bob asked with a frown.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Naraku grumbled as his grip on Sesshomaru's hand tightened.

"We can't leave now!" Inuyasha frowned.

"What?" They all exclaimed, looking at him.

"Inuyasha is right," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Why? Because some thing from your imagination came to you and told you not to?" Kagome asked with a huff.

"It could be a trap," Miroku tried to reason. "The demons are probably trying to trick you into opening some vault to your family's treasury or something,"

"I'm not leaving until I figure it out," Inuyasha stated firmly. He walked back over to the bottom of the steps. Sesshomaru let go of Naraku's hand.

"Sessh…you're not seriously-"

"I need to," Sesshomaru glared at Naraku. "Now come or leave," Naraku sighed.

"I'll stay with you than…"

"Well…I'm gone," bob grumbled. "If you're leaving, let's go,"

"Sorry Inuyasha," Sango grumbled as she and Miroku left out behind Bob. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and Tohara.

"You're a horrible detective," Kagome said with a sigh. "You're going to need my brain," Inuyasha grinned and Sesshomaru snorted a laugh.

"I made a promise to Toga," Tohara whispered. They all looked at him. "That I'd keep an eye on you two and make sure you're well," He smiled. "I'll stay,"

"That's all fine and dandy, but we only really needed one of the members of the Tashio family," They all froze and looked at the top of the stairs.


	8. Panic! At The Mansion

Sesshomaru grunted as he was roughly forced to sit. He glared up at his captor with a low growl. "Don't give me that, dog," the man growled back.

"Watch it," Naraku hissed from his sitting position across the room.

"Would you tie his mouth up," The man standing in front of Sesshomaru growled.

"He bit me! I'm not going near his mouth!"

"You big bitch," the man sighed. He looked up when he heard yelling.

"Don't touch me like that! If I weren't tied up, I'd kick your ass!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cried as the man pushing Inuyasha in the room tripped and him to the ground.

"Stop your damn complaining!"

"Am I the only one that was able to tie someone down properly?"The man in front of Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru growled behind his gag. "Shut up,"

"I did good," They all looked up to see a man walking in with Tohara over his shoulder.

"Did you kill him?" The man asked.

"No, I knocked him unconscious,"

"You could have just killed him and saved the trouble," The man sighed.

"Who are you people?" Naraku asked. The man in front of Sesshomaru grinned.

"The name's Toro," He pointed at the man sitting Tohara down. "Gust," He pointed at the one that had brought Inuyasha in. "Da'sum," He pointed at the girl who had been holding Kagome. "Moe," and finally he pointed at the one who was glaring hatefully at Naraku. "Romeo,"

"Why tell us your names?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"Because I'm thinking of not letting you live after this," Toro said with a malicious grin. He looked down at Sesshomaru. "There are two Tashios in this room,"

"Sesshomaru Tashio and Inuyasha Tashio," Moe said. Toro nodded.

"That thing is Inuyasha," Da'sum said pointing at Inuyasha who was still laying on his stomach on the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"This estate is huge. It is bound to have some type of fortune in it….we want that fortune," Toro said with a grin.

" _You were probably getting paid more money acting as the help than you would from any money that has been kept in this keep,_ " Inuyasha, Kagome, and Naraku looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at each one of them in confusion. Sesshomaru couldn't have said that because his mouth was covered.

"Which one of you just said that?" Romeo growled. "We got paid jack when we came masquerading as the help,"

"Wait a minute, you guys are wolf demons! There were no wolf demons that we greeted," Inuyasha exclaimed as he rolled to his back and sat up. Toro smirked.

"But there were fox demons,"

"What was the point of dressing up as Fox demons if you were just going to do this?"

"Why would wolf demons even need to work as help?" Toro asked as he sat down. "We don't have talents that benefit anyone else. We only try to benefit ourselves. If we came as Wolf gardeners, wouldn't you have been suspicious?" The wolf demons chuckled. "Let's set our plan in motion. Search the rooms for anything that would be helpful to us," With that, they left the room.

"I was suspicious when a  _human_ company sent  _demons_ ," Naraku mumbled. They all looked at him.

"What? You had suspicions all this time and didn't say anything?" Inuyasha exclaimed. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Enough…." They all looked at Sesshomaru. He had somehow gotten the gag off and it now hung useless around his neck. "Arguing about this now will not help us…" There was silence. Inuyasha shifted so he was sitting directly next to Kagome.

"Why did they put us in a closet?" Kagome asked with a frown. She was met with silence. She frowned and looked at Inuyasha. He was acting a bit odd. He'd move closer to her and look around with narrowed eyes.

"Sessh," Naraku mumbled as he watched his mate fidget around.

"I don't like this closet," Sesshomaru mumbled. He sighed and leaned back against the wall behind him and froze. He turned slightly and frowned. "This is a door…." He whispered.

"Kado….he said that the door to the basement….was in a closet in one of the bedrooms," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him with a frown.

"But we can't go down there tied how we are…."

"What time is it? Can't Kado help us?" Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly.

"It's early in the morning. He won't be able to help …. For a long while…. At least 12 hours or a little less?"

"Fuck…"

"Excuse me…" Kagome cut in. They looked at her. "What the hell are you two talking about? Kado Tashio? Isn't that a painting of some dead dude from your family on the wall?"

"Yes….but his ghost has been helping us," Sesshomaru explained. There was silence.

"I give up…." Kagome sighed. "Okay….so what did this ghost tell you to do?"

"Go in the basement and investigate that statue down there," Inuyasha said.

"Is that why we stayed?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Yeah,"

"You guys are idiots…." Kagome sighed. "Well….it was nice knowing you….At least I died in the presence of my idol,"

"Die?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. "We're not dying here….not like this….I refuse to," Sesshomaru glared at her. He looked at Naraku. "I don't feel like dying here. Do something Naraku,"

"You don't  _feel_ like dying?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's….not weird at all…." Inuyasha mumbled. Sesshomaru glared at them.

"Do you or do you not wish to escape these fiends and possibly….kill them," He got a strange glint in his eye that passed as soon as it appeared. "Break whatever we're supposed to and get the hell out of here?"

"Count me in if it means I get to leave in one piece," Tohara moaned from his spot next to Naraku.

"I almost forgot you were there," Inuyasha mumbled. The door to the closet opened and they all looked up to see Toro and Romeo walk in with a smirk. Toro had the map in his hand.

"Seems we hit the jackpot, ne?" Toro asked with a chuckle. "Now that we know the layout of the house, we just need to figure out how to get to that safe,"

" _Foolish wolves….."_

Toro frowned and looked at Sesshomaru. "You wanna say that a bit louder?" Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"Say what?"

"You know what! Don't play stupid," Toro growled.

"I have not the slightest idea what you're talking about," Sesshomaru frowned. Toro narrowed his eyes at Sesshomaru.

"One more word out of you…" Toro pointed down at Sesshomaru with a growl.

' _Wolves were always brutish with no type of thinking skills….It's a disappointment that this has not changed over the years…'_

"That's it you little shit!" Toro yelled. Romeo raised an eyebrow.

"Toro, what is wrong with you? He's not even saying anything," Romeo said. He frowned. "How did the gag come off his mouth anyway?"

' _Incompetent fools….'_

"That's it!" Toro shouted and raised his hand. Naraku growled.

"Don't you dare put your hands on him!" He growled. Toro looked at him.

"Fine…" Toro smirked. "You know, I only like a few of these contraptions humans made. I kind of like this one the best," Toro mumbled as he pulled a gun from inside of his jacket. He twirled it around his finger before gripping it and pressing the gun to the dog demon's forehead. "Tell me where the safe is and I won't kill you,"

"You're planning to kill us regardless, aren't you?" Sesshomaru mumbled. "Why should I die after giving you what you want?" The gun was cocked.

"I said I would think about killing you," Toro purred. "Besides, I need you alive anyway….you'd fetch an even greater price!"

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"I'm talking about that dear mother of yours. She wouldn't want her source of income to be dead, now would she?" Toro smirked as Sesshomaru glared at him. "Now tell me where that safe is,"

"Bite. Me." Sesshomaru growled.

"Be careful what you wish for," Toro hissed back. He kneeled down in front of Sesshomaru with the gun still pressed to his forehead. "Now….are you going to tell me or am I going to have to move to more….painful measures of getting you to talk?"

"No matter how much you attack me, it won't change the fact I don't know where the safe is," Sesshomaru shrugged. Toro frowned.

"What do you mean? You're making shit up now?" Toro gripped Sesshomaru's hair and yanked his head back to press the gun under his chin. Naraku growled. "Start talking, dog,"

"I know nothing, wolf," Sesshomaru glared at Toro. Toro growled. He suddenly turned and shot the gun towards Naraku. The dark haired demon tensed and glanced at the hole next to his head. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped over to Naraku.

"Stop fucking around, you mutt, and tell me where the damn safe is!" Toro growled.

"I don't know where the safe is!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

"Quit shitting around!" Toro growled menacingly.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea where it-" Toro cut him off by shooting at Naraku again. This time it hit and Naraku cried out in pain. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he looked at Naraku. The demon was gritting his teeth and he stared at the gun wound in his shoulder.

"No more games," Toro growled.

"I don't know where it is," Sesshomaru said. Toro lifted the gun again and shot. This time in Naraku's leg. "Stop it! I'm telling you the truth!"

"Seriously man! We just got here," Inuyasha cut in. Toro glared at him.

"I didn't ask you, mutt. If you don't want the same treatment, I advise you to shut the hell up!" Toro stood up and stood over Naraku, nudging his head with the gun. "Tell me or I kill him,"

' _This is just too pathetic to watch any longer. Sesshomaru, just tell them in the library. Tell them they'll need you since you have the key. They are going to be sorely disappointed but at least your mate will live for a few more moments,'_ Sesshomaru frowned at the voice.

"I-Its… in the library," Sesshomaru said quietly. Toro smirked.

"I knew you'd turn around," Toro chuckled as he pulled away from the bleeding demon. "How do we get into this safe?"

"I-I have the key…" Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. "But you have to help Naraku first…."

"He wouldn't be in that condition if it weren't for you…." Romeo pointed out. "You should have told him from the get-go where it was and then none of this would have happened,"

' _If you hadn't come here at all, none of this would have happened….and maybe you would have lived a longer life….for you will not be leaving this house…..even if you die….'_ An eerie chuckle resonated around the room. Toro shuddered. He looked around the room. Sesshomaru was too busy staring at Naraku looking on the verge of tears to have said something. Naraku was in pain so he couldn't have said that. Why would Romeo say that at all…besides it was a female's voice and the only chick in there had a gag over her mouth.

"You're coming with me," Toro said as he walked over to Sesshomaru and yanked him up.

"Don't…you dare hurt my mate…." Naraku growled. He hissed when Romeo dug into his wound to pull out the bullet.

"After what he just put you through, you're still going to take up for him?" Toro chuckled. "Pathetic,"

"It's….called being…mated….look it up…." Naraku growled. Toro snorted and dragged Sesshomaru out the closet with him.

* * *

Toro yanked Sesshomaru down the hall. "We walked through this hall three times. I still don't see a door to the third floor," Toro snarled. He glared at Sesshomaru. "You had better not had been lying…or….your little mate will be paying dearly…and I'll force you to watch," He hissed. Sesshomaru flinched. He hadn't thought finding the door to the third floor would be hard. It's like it just vanished. They stopped and Toro growled. "Four times," Sesshomaru looked at the pictures on the wall. They were standing in front of a warped picture that hadn't been there before. Under the picture was the name Kado Tashio.

"Gateway…." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"What was that?" Toro asked with a frown. He followed Sesshomaru's gaze to the picture. They heard a laugh and turned around to look at the picture behind them. Michi Tashio. It seemed as if her expression in the picture changed from that little evil smirk to a wide psychotic looking smile. "What the fuck….she was not smiling like that before….." Toro turned back around and gasped. "A door! This was not right here!" Sesshomaru turned and saw that in the place of the warped picture of Kado Tashio was the door to the third floor. Toro turned back to the picture of Michie but her expression was back to the small evil smirk. "This isn't funny," Toro hissed as he glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Toro gestured towards the door and the picture of Michie.

"I don't know what you're talking about…." Sesshomaru said with a frown. "I told you we went passed the door but you told me to shut up," Sesshomaru shrugged. Toro glared at Sesshomaru.

"I know what you're up to. I'm not going to fall for your mind games!" Toro swung open the door and pushed Sesshomaru up the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha, from half-lidded eyes looked over the other three in the closet. Kagome was leaning against him, trembling slightly, Tohara was staring intently at the floor in front of him and Naraku was staring up at the ceiling. Tohara was completely still and only moved when Naraku's head suddenly landed on his shoulder. "Naraku!" Tohara exclaimed. Said man opened his eyes slightly to look at Tohara. "Don't fall asleep!"

"Tired…." Naraku mumbled.

"If you fall asleep, you might not wake up! Sesshomaru would be devastated!"

"Sesshomaru…." Naraku mumbled.

"Come on….stay awake! Tell…tell us about one your books!" Tohara nudged Naraku's head up with his shoulder.

"My books….?" Naraku mumbled.

"Yeah! How did you come up with your first book series?" Tohara asked.

"Sesshomaru….was my inspiration…." Naraku mumbled. "He was a hard ass when I first met him but his father was worse….took me….awhile to get Toga to see I was good for his son…." Naraku chuckled.

"So what is your and Sesshomaru's big secret? You know…from the RV?"

"Sessh would have my head if I told you…." Naraku chuckled weakly. "Don't tell him…I told you but….He's a virgin…"

"No way!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Shhh….he'll hear you…." Naraku mumbled. Tohara and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"How did you meet Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"At a book signing…." Naraku murmured. "He liked one of my mystery books I had written," Naraku mumbled.

"But didn't Sango and Kagome say you never make public appearances?"

"I don't…." Naraku grumbled. "I was at a book signing of a friend of mines who is also an author. After everyone left, Sesshomaru had came up,"

' _Flashback moment,'_

Naraku paused at the voice with a frown. "Anyway…."

***Flashback***

"Oooooh, you're so cute! Thank you so much!" The girl squealed and ran out of the line to her giggling friends.

"See," Naraku chuckled as his redhead friend shook his head with a sigh. "This is why I don't tell people what I look like,"

"Lucky son of a bitch…." His friend mumbled.

"Reita!" Another girl squealed as she placed a book in front of him. The redhead smiled at her.

"Who am I making this out to, hun?"

"Y-Yumi…" she stuttered. Reita grinned at her and signed her book. She looked like she was going to faint.

"There you are sweetie," Reita winked. "Stay cute,"

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" She ran off.

"Ouch…." Naraku mumbled, rubbing his ear. Reita chuckled.

"You get used to it after a couple of times. I swear when I first started doing this, a girl screamed like that and I nearly had a heart attack! I thought something was wrong with the poor thing," Reita sighed. Naraku snickered.

"I wish I were there,"

"Oh boy….no you don't…." Reita chuckled.

"That looks like the last of them," Naraku said. Reita stretched and nodded. The place was cleared out now. Naraku stood as well. They both looked up as someone walked into the door. Naraku felt his heart skip a beat at the white haired beauty stepped into the store with a small frown.

"….We're too late…." The white haired beauty said softly.

"Ah….yeah kind of…." Reita scratched the back of his head. "But I'll sign it for ya anyway since I'm still here,"

"Thank you," The white haired beauty said quietly as he walked up to the table. He sat the romance novel down in front of Reita. Naraku tilted his head slightly to try and get a look at the title of the book still in the boy's hand.

"Who am I making this out to?" Reita asked with a smile.

"Rin," the boy said.

"What a pretty name," Reita grinned. He handed the book back. "For a very pretty girl,"

"First off," The boy started and Naraku raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a girl. Second, Rin is not my name- she's a friend. Thirdly, I hate your book. It's too sappy for my tastes," Reita gapped at the boy.

"Well….excuse me for trying to make nice!"

"Don't bother. You'll never see me again so what's the point?" The boy grumbled.

"How rude…."

"I'm not rude, I'm stating the obvious. I don't like telling lies and I most certainly don't like liars,"

"Well…" Reita growled. "What do you like, mister ice?"

"That is none of your concern,"

"I was only trying to be nice," Reita grumbled as he stood.

"And you asked me why I didn't make public appearances?" Naraku smirked.

"Shut up, asshole," Reita grumbled as he stood and walked out the room. Naraku blinked as another book was placed on the table. He looked at the boy.

"Sesshomaru," the boy mumbled staring at the book. Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not an author,"

"I don't like liars," Sesshomaru mumbled as he looked up at Naraku. Naraku raised an eyebrow. He picked the book up.

"How did you know I was the author of this book? I never posted any pictures…no one – not even my publisher – knows how I look," Naraku signed the book and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled small.

"I didn't know," Sesshomaru mumbled. Naraku's eyes widened slightly. "I was just guessing,"

"But wait-" Sesshomaru placed a card on the table and walked away. He stopped at the doorway and grinned.

"A path that runs through the mountain leads to the same destination as one that wraps around the mountain. I don't like liars," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Master Sesshomaru, are you ready to depart?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said to the man holding the door open for him. Naraku picked up the card.

"Sesshomaru Tashio…..well I'll be damned….one of my fans is a Tashio," Naraku chuckled.

***End FlashBack***

Naraku chuckled. "I can never forget that day…"

"Wow...why does that not surprise me?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Got it!" Tohara grinned. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him in confusion. Tohara pulled his arms from behind his back and massaged his wrists.

"How did you-" Tohara held up a hanger with a grin. He first untied Naraku then walked over to Kagome and Inuyasha and cut the ropes off them. Kagome pulled the cloth from off her face.

"I still don't understand how you two weren't able to break the ropes if you are demons?" Kagome asked as she stood.

"These aren't normal ropes." Tohara said as he walked back over to Naraku.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a frown.

"They are warded ropes," Tohara explained.

"Wait… how do you know?" Inuyasha asked as he massaged his wrists. Tohara smiled at Inuyasha.

"Well there are several reasons and indicators. When Sesshomaru was threatened, Naraku had been pulling on his restraints but they didn't break. Naraku is wounded now but his injuries weren't healing at all,"

"There is something else you're not telling us," Kagome said, crossing her arms. Tohara chuckled.

"I am a half-demon," He said with a shrug.

"That's definitely not something I was expecting…." Inuyasha mumbled. "Well, now what?"

"You and Kagome go to the basement and look for whatever it is you and Sesshomaru were talking about," Tohara nodded towards the basement door. "I and Naraku are going to go find Sesshomaru,"

"But he's injured," Kagome pointed out.

"He'll be fine in a couple of minutes," Tohara smirked as he helped the younger up.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Naraku mumbled. Tohara shrugged as he and Naraku started for the door.

"I didn't believe it was important, really," Tohara looked back as he heard a soft click sound. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone into the basement.

' _The foolish wolves are standing outside of the door,'_ it was that voice again.  _'Two of them….however they have with them a monk,'_

* * *

Toro pushed Sesshomaru roughly in the library. "Alright, where is it?" Toro growled. He glared at Sesshomaru who frowned at him.

"I don't remember exactly where it is," Sesshomaru said. Toro growled and dragged him across the library. He stopped at the table and threw him into the chair.

"Stay!" Toro hissed and walked away. A chuckle made Sesshomaru snap his gaze to Kado.

"I didn't think Michie would actually help," Kado murmured.

"Kado!" Sesshomaru frowned. "Can you untie me?"

"I'm afraid not," Kado said. He looked to the corner of the room and a knife flew over and embedded itself into the wood in front of Sesshomaru. "Cut yourself loose, I'll deal with that wolf," Sesshomaru stared blankly at Kado.

"How am I going to grab the knife with my hands tied behind my back….?" Sesshomaru grumbled. Kado smirked.

"You figure that out," Kado disappeared and Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl.

0

Toro grumbled as he pulled books down and threw stuff around. "Where the hell is it,"

' _The wise are cautious and avoid danger; fools plunge ahead with reckless confidence,'_

Toro froze and looked around. "Who is there? Sesshomaru?"

' _Indeed,'_

"I thought I told you to sit fuckin' still! Where are you, ya little bastard?" Toro growled as he pulled out his gun. There was a chuckle to his left and he shot his gun.

' _Foolish mortal….if you play with fire, you'll only get burned,'_

"Quit shitting around!" Toro yelled. "I'm not a mortal! I'm a full-fledged demon!"

' _Do you not know the true definition of mortal? Your life is fleeting…you will not leave this house with your life….nor will you leave it without….'_

"Bullshit!" Toro growled. Another chuckle, this time to his right and Toro shot that way.

' _A hunter who has only one arrow does not shoot with careless aim,'_ Another chuckle.

"Quit fucking with me!"Toro shouted. There was silence.

 _'Boo…'_  the whisper was right in his ear. He let out a shout and turned around and opened fire. He didn't stop until he heard the clicking of the gun which meant he was out of bullets.

"Fuck…" He dropped the useless gun to the floor.

 _'One man's trash is another man's treasure,'_  the voice whispered. Toro froze as fog began to collect on the cleared counter in front of him. It was the apparition Sesshomaru. He stared at Toro.  _'But one man's treasure is another man's death wish,'_  Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side slightly. He looked up slowly and there was a loud crack. Toro looked up in time to see one of the chandeliers coming towards him. He gave a shout and tried to move but found he was stuck. Just before the chandelier hit, he looked behind him to see Kado's grinning face.

**CRASH!**

Kado stepped back and looked down. The chandelier had pierced through the demon and had sliced him in half. "That's going to stain the floor," Kado mumbled. He looked up at Sesshomaru and grinned. "Well, surprising seeing you awake," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and began to fade. "Wait! Sessh! Wait! Aw…c'mon baby!"

" _You are annoying,_ "

* * *

Tohara glanced down at Naraku who was leaning back against the wall. "Are you okay, Naraku?" Tohara asked. Naraku nodded and opened his eyes.

"Let's go find my mate,"

 


	9. Revelation

Sesshomaru rubbed his wrists with a sigh. He looked up when he heard chuckling. He glared at Kado. "Aw, why so angry?"

"Nothing…" Sesshomaru frowned. "We found the door to the basement,"

"I heard," Kado smirked. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow in confusion. "My sister Michie. It was in her closet, wasn't it?"

"I…guess…." Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Take us there," Kado said.

"How am I going to do that?" Sesshomaru asked. The apparition Sesshomaru appeared next to Kado and slowly walked over to Sesshomaru and stared at him. Sesshomaru frowned as he stared at the apparition. The apparition placed his forehead to Sesshomaru's and sighed.

"We don't know," He mumbled. Sesshomaru sweat-dropped.

"Right…." Sesshomaru turned his head slightly. "Can't you attach yourself to an object or something?"

"You know…we never tried that," Kado grinned. He looked around. "Let's see…what would be easiest to carry?"

"I don't want to…." The apparition said and stared at Sesshomaru blankly. Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he stared back at the apparition.

"I finally figured out why you look so familiar," Sesshomaru mumbled. The apparition tilted his head to the side slightly. "You look like my father," He turned to the side when he heard Kado laugh.

"You're an idiot," Kado said as we wiped his eye. "I'm not even going to explain why," He said as both spirit and demon glared at him.

"You're annoying," They both said. Kado snickered.

"I will attach myself to your lineage marking," The apparition Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru furrowed his brow.

"You can do that?"

"It's worth a try," Kado said with a grin. The spirit turned and glared at Kado.

"You will not follow. You will attach yourself to something else,"

"Aww…Why?" Kado whined.

"That's why,"

* * *

Tohara looked at Naraku. "Ready?" Naraku nodded. Tohara opened the door.

"How the hell-"

"Bind!" Tohara growled, his eyes flashing purple before returning to their normal stormy grey color. Naraku came out of the closet to stand next to Tohara and stared at the frozen demons in shock.

"You're a Shinzo demon?"

"Yup," Tohara chuckled. "Well, half," He chuckled again. "Constrict!" His eyes flashed purple again and the two wolf demons and the monk exploded. Naraku held his arm up to shield his face against the blood that splashed everywhere. He lowered his arm and raised an eyebrow at Tohara.

"What?"

"I never pictured you to be one who likes blood," Naraku said. Tohara smirked.

"I never pictured you to be the celibate type," Naraku smirked.

"Touché," He chuckled. The two walked out of the room.

"I don't understand the reasoning behind making the entrance to the basement on the second floor," Tohara mumbled. "You have to walk up two flights of stairs basically to walk down four,"

"Who knows? This is the Tashio family we're talking about," Naraku said with a smirk.

"Let's get going," Tohara said. Naraku nodded.

"Right," He led the older demon down the hall.

* * *

Sesshomaru rubbed the mark on his forehead and winced. The two had managed to do what they said they were going to do but since they had, Sesshomaru had to deal with the two bickering in his head. "This won't go so well," He mumbled as he made his way towards the exit of the library.

' _It will go fine as long as Kado keeps his word hole shut,'_ Sesshomaru heard a snort.

' _Who says things like word hole?'_

' _I do now shut up!'_

"You two argue like an old married couple," Sesshomaru mumbled. It was silent. Sesshomaru shook his head with a sigh as he pushed the door open. He stopped in the doorway.

"How the hell did you get free?"

"Damn it…" Sesshomaru mumbled.

* * *

Tohara and Naraku were in the stairwell to the third floor. They heard a loud thump and looked up. "…Do you think-"

"Let's hurry!" Naraku growled as he ran up the steps. Naraku and Tohara bust through the door to the hallway that leads to the Library.

"Oh my," Tohara blinked. There was blood splattered everywhere.

"Sesshomaru!" Naraku called. The white haired male was standing there panting with a hand to his side. He snapped his gaze to Naraku.

"Naraku…." Sesshomaru mumbled as his legs buckled under him and he dropped to the ground. He sat there panting and only looked up when Naraku kneeled next to him.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Naraku asked urgently.

"Just tired," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Are you hurt?" Naraku asked as he pried Sesshomaru's hand away from his side.

"I caught a cramp," Sesshomaru mumbled. Tohara chuckled. Naraku sighed in relief.

"I thought those bastards had hurt you," Naraku stood up and helped Sesshomaru to his feet.

"Wait…how did you get up here?" Sesshomaru asked with a frown. Naraku jerked his head towards Tohara.

"All Tohara," Naraku said.

"Figures," Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"Now, let's get to the basement and get to do whatever it is you wanted and get the hell out of here!" Naraku growled. Sesshomaru nodded and the three started for the door. "You know, I don't understand how you were knocked out, Tohara," Naraku mumbled as they walked down the steps. "I mean, aren't Shinzo demons crazy strong?"

"Our energy, yes, but we're….kinda physically challenged and me being half-human just makes that worse," Tohara said with a chuckle.

"Shinzo demon?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.

' _Shinzo demons aren't like most demons. They use their energy to manipulate the space around them. What they lack in physical prowess, they make up in mental and energy strength.'_

' _They're also not so bad in bed,'_

"Shut up…" Sesshomaru grumbled at the same time he heard the spirit grumble in his head the same thing.

"What?" Naraku asked with a frown. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Not you,"

' _This will cause for some awkward situations!'_

' _Not if you shut that word hole of yours!'_

' _OW!'_

* * *

Naraku led the two down the steps to the basement. When they got to the bottom, he pushed the door open to see Inuyasha and Kagome standing in the empty stone room. "What's going on?"

"There is nothing in here!" Kagome cried. "You made us almost die for nothing!" Sesshomaru stepped past them and stared at the wall.

"Did you not notice these patterns?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at the fuming girl. Kagome crossed her arms.

"The sun and the moon, what of it?"

"They are the only things on the wall so it must have some significance," Tohara said as he stepped next to Sesshomaru and ran his hand over the stone.

' _Cut your hand and place it on the stone,'_

Sesshomaru froze and frowned. "Are you sure?" Tohara looked at him.

' _Yes,'_

"Well yes," Tohara said. Sesshomaru nodded. He used his claw to cut his hand and placed it on the wall where the crescent moon was.

' _Get Inuyasha to do the same,'_

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked as he stepped next to Sesshomaru.

"I get it! It's like one of the games I played. The blood of the hero usually activates something!" Inuyasha said with a grin. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Who would have thought being a mindless gamer would save your life one day?" She mumbled. Naraku snickered. Inuyasha cut his own hand and placed his hand on the sun. The two shapes glowed for awhile before dimming. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stepped away from the wall as it began to rumble. It slowly lifted up to reveal a passage way.

"I'm getting sick of all these narrow passages," Kagome grumbled. "I thought dogs were claustrophobic,"

"Stop complaining," Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru stepped forward first.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku called as he went after the younger demon. Kagome went next followed by Inuyasha and then Tohara.

* * *

When they got to the end of the passage, they were in yet another room but this one had a glowing statue in the middle. "This must be the statue they were talking about," Inuyasha said as he stood next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru winced and placed a hand on his forehead. Naraku frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Sessh?" Naraku asked. Sesshomaru nodded. The moon on his forehead glowed briefly before Kado and Sesshomaru appeared glaring at each other.

"Never again!" Sesshomaru hissed.

"You damn right!"

"Ghosts!" Kagome screamed and then promptly fainted. Tohara stared down at her with a frown. Naraku was staring wide eyed at the two bickering spirits.

"Kado!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He stared at the spirit Sesshomaru and his eyes widened. "Sesshomaru?" The spirit Sesshomaru turned and glared at Inuyasha. He turned to Sesshomaru with a frown.

"Are you okay?"

"No….You two are annoying," Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Well, Sesshomaru sh-"

"This Sesshomaru did nothing wrong!" the spirit hissed. "If you stopped speaking such vulgar things, mayb-"

"Enough, you two!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Now that we're here, what do we do next?"

"We don't know," Kado said with a shrug. There was silence. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both had their heads down to where their bangs covered half their face. Ever so slightly you could see a tremble go through them.

"You mean to tell us," Inuyasha started slowly. "You made us go through all that shit,"

"And you don't know what we're supposed to do?" Sesshomaru finished for him.

' _You two never quit, do you?'_ They all jumped at the sudden voice. A fog began to collect over the statue until a woman wearing white goddess robes with purple and blue ribbons fluttering around her. Her hair was white and up in a bun with a jasmine seeming to keep it together.

"Airi Tashio?" Kagome asked silently. Tohara looked at her with a frown.

"When did you get up?"

"Yes, I'm Airi Tashio," She smirked at Kagome. She glared at Sesshomaru and Kado. "You two idiots are starting to get on my nerves!"

"Idiots?" They both bristled.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but yes…..you are a fool for following Kado in all his idiocy!" Airi growled. "What reason do you have of dragging them here?"

"To break the curse!" Kado said with a nod. Airi began to laugh. It wasn't a small chuckle, but a loud roaring laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"You fools," She chuckled. "You cannot break the curse, but you can avoid it,"

"What do you mean?" Kado asked with a frown.

"I must admit, you are the first to make it this far, and that of itself speaks volumes," Airi said with a smirk at the group. "You may have figured that the curse is not in the house but in your blood,"

"What is she talking about?" Naraku asked with a frown. "What curse?"

"It probably happened about 200 years ago," Airi sighed. "Or 300," She shrugged. "It happened many years ago,"

"Just get to the point already!" Kado yelled. Airi glared at him.

"Like I was saying, this manor was built. A curse was place upon the place because one of our own was raped and impregnated by one of those fowl human scum,"

"Hey!" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

"Silence!" Airi yelled. "As I was saying, after she was raped, a few members of our family went out and destroyed those unworthy pieces of-"

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Quiet you!" Airi pointed.

"That didn't happen," Kado growled.

"No?"

"That was a book…." The spirit Sesshomaru mumbled. Airi blinked and then began to laugh.

"I've been down here so long, I don't know truth from fiction," She giggled.

"Why are you down here anyway? Did you die here?"

"No," Airi's face twisted in disgust. "Hell would freeze over before I let myself die in a place such as this!"

"You're already dead so does it matter?" Kado asked.

"You want to die a second time?" She threatened. Kado huffed and turned his head.

"My spirit was attached to this statue so I can protect it," She said. "As long as this statue stands, the house and our family history survives,"

"About this curse," Sesshomaru said. "What exactly is it?"

"As it was a curse first to keep us in the house so as to not 'kill' or whatever those paranoid humans thought it was we were doing, turned into a curse that didn't allow us eternal sleep," Airi sighed.

"How is that we haven't seen anyone else's ghost?"

"The curse is in the blood as you probably have guessed. Only a few of us has died in this house and those few who died in the house will forever be in the house," Airi said with a shrug. "This curse in unbreakable as far as I see,"

"What if there was no longer a house?" Kagome asked. "I mean you said they have to stay in the house right? But if the house wasn't there they would probably be set free, right?"

"Maybe….or we all end up wandering the earth in search of you and haunt you forever," Airi said with a growl. Kagome squeaked and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Have you never thought of it that way, though?" Tohara asked.

"No….I'd rather not take any chances," Airi grumbled.

"So…to avoid the curse, you just don't die here?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

"Pretty much,"

"Lame," Inuyasha grumbled. They all looked at him in confusion. "I thought there was some complex shit to this….that just bites because it's so simple!"

"if you wanna solve something, try solving how the hell you get us out of here!" Kado yelled. "I don't wanna stay here anymore," He whined. The spirit next to him glared at him.

"And I don't want to be stuck here with your whining!"

"I hate listening to you two fight all day! Why don't you just fuck and get it over with!" Airi yelled.

"What!?" The spirit Sesshomaru yelled at the same time Kado yelled 'Hell yeah'. "Me with that creature? I think not!"

"How do you even have sex as a ghost?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask such stupid questions!"

"Well excuse me!" Inuyasha glared. "You act just like Sesshomaru,"

"Excuse your word hole!" "Shut up!" The spirit Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru hissed at the same time.

"WHY!" Kado yelled. "What the hell is up with the word hole?"

"What the hell is up with your face?"

"Like I haven't heard that one-"

"SHUT UP!" Airi yelled. "Get out of this house!" She pointed at Kado and Sesshomaru. "You, as well, you living morons! I swear if you die here, I'll kill you!"

"…What?" Naraku furrowed his brow. "Your family is full of lunatics…both dead and alive…"

"Shut up!" They all glared at Naraku who sweat dropped and took a step behind Tohara.

"So how the hell do we get out of here?" Kado asked.

"I'll arrange for that! And as punishment," She looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "You have to take them,"

"Absolutely not," "Like hell we would,"

"Get on with it Airi!"

"How are we leaving here anyway," Kagome asked as she looked at Tohara. "I mean didn't Sango, Miroku, and Bob take the RV?"

"Shit…" Naraku mumbled. "Hadn't even thought of that,"

"Well those wolf demons," Sesshomaru said as he turned to them. "They had to have come in something large if they were thinking about stealing something from here. And since we killed them, their vehicle should be outside still,"

"Good point," Inuyasha said with a nod. "Wait we killed them all?"

"No.  _We_ did! You did nothing," Naraku growled.

"I do remember you doing nothing as well," Tohara said with a smirk. Naraku glared at him.

"Shut up… If you had given me a chance, I would have," Naraku grumbled.

"Wait…." Inuyasha mumbled gaining everyone's attention. "Kado was spewing something about Sun and Moon bloodlines…..there is a split in the Tashio family?"

"I don't feel like talking to you,"

"Which translates to she doesn't remember,"

"Kado, if you weren't dead, I'd kill you," Airi growled at him. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Does this threatening to kill people thing run in the family?"

"Shut up before you die!" Airi yelled.

"Pretty much," Tohara mumbled. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha glared at him.

"So…." Kagome started as she placed her hand on the statue.

"Don't touch it you filthy human!" Airi cried. Kagome's eyes widened and she ran behind Inuyasha.

"EEEE!"

"If there is no curse, why are we still here?" Naraku asked. "I mean….really?"

"I'm giving you a punishment for disturbing my sleep," Airi said.

"Which would be?"

"Kado," She said.

"What?! I'm a punishment?"

"Yes!" The apparition Sesshomaru hissed.

* * *

**2 Hours Later….**

They had made their way back up to the rooms and gathered their stuff up. Sesshomaru and Naraku had made a quick stop in the library to pick up some books. Now they were in the RV those thieves had came in. The RV they were in now was almost identical to the one they were in before but much more bigger. "Why is it that they rode in a larger RV than we did?" Inuyasha glared at Tohara.

"Do you know how much these things cost?" Tohara exclaimed.

"On a lawyer's salary, what difference does it make to you?"

"I didn't want to spend my money on you!" Tohara exclaimed.

"That's nice and all, but what we going to do about-" Kagome trailed off and looked at the two children sitting at one of the chairs in front of her.

"We can give them to child service-"

"No! We can't do that! Besides, they're related to you!"

"We'll take them," Naraku said with a sigh. Before they had left the house, Airi had somehow turned Kado and the spirit Sesshomaru into children. They retained their speech and memories; they just…were in children form.

"Hn…" Kado grumbled.

"You can always take us to grandfather Sage," The kid Sesshomaru said.

"Sage?" Tohara asked.

"Yeah, he lives at the old Tashio Burial ground,"

"Your family owns a burial ground…?" Kagome asked slowly.

"We have such a big family, why not?"

"I've had enough of dead people for a life time, thank you," Sesshomaru huffed and looked out the window.

"I agree with Sesshomaru," Kagome crossed her arms.

"Even though you didn't know about them until the last minute?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Shut up!" Kagome yelled. "A dead person threatened me! Do you know how that has affected me?"

"No….nor does anyone care," Sesshomaru sighed. Kagome glared at him.

"So where is this place?" Tohara asked.

"No!" They all yelled. "We're not going!"

"Why not?" Tohara asked. He suddenly smirked. "Are you afraid?"

"Of course not!" Inuyasha huffed. "We just….missed too much work! Yeah!"

"Excuses," Tohara chuckled.

"Fine! We'll go!"

"Since when do you decide for everyone?"

"Since I just did it right then and there," Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glared back. Inuyasha suddenly smirked. "So…why is it that you've waited so long to have sex, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru tensed and glared.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"You're still a virgin! Why?"

"You know…I wanted to know the same thing," Kagome mumbled.

"Your questioning is stupid. I have no idea what you're spewing,"

"But Naraku told us," Kagome said. Sesshomaru's gaze snapped over to Naraku who froze.

"W-What?" Naraku asked. "I didn't tell you that…"

"You did so," Inuyasha smirked.

"I did not! Are you trying to get me killed?" Naraku hissed. Sesshomaru stood and Naraku tensed. They all silently watched Sesshomaru walk away and towards the back of the RV. "Seriously?" Naraku glared at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.

"He started it!"

"What?"

"Ugh!" Naraku stood up. "You two….are just…ugh!"

"That's what Sesshomaru calls me," Kado grinned. Kid Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Because words cannot express how much of an idiot you are," He growled. Kado glared at him.

* * *

Naraku sighed as he stared down at Sesshomaru. The younger demon was curled up on a pillow, staring at the wall. "Sessh," He was met with silence. He lay behind him and pulled the smaller close to him. "Sessh, babe…."

"Leave me alone," Sesshomaru grumbled. Naraku nuzzled against the back of Sesshomaru's neck.

"I'm sorry," Naraku murmured. "I wasn't in my right mind when I was saying all of that,"

"Whatever…"

"Sessh," Naraku sighed. "You know…I never really understood why you won't let me make love to you,"

"Because," Sesshomaru growled. He turned in Naraku's grasp and glared at him. "I told you so many times before! I don't want to do it without being proper mates! My father never gave us his blessings therefore we're not doing anything!"

"But your father is dead-"

"I know that!" Sesshomaru glare lessened and he looked away. Naraku sighed.

"You know, Grandpa Sage can talk to the dead," Sesshomaru's gaze snapped up to Kado who was leaning over Naraku.

"How the hell did you get right there?" Naraku asked. Kado smirked at him.

"Take us to Grandpa Sage and he'll be able to talk to your dad for you!" Kado smirked.

"Can he really?" Sesshomaru asked. Kado nodded with a grin.

"Okay then…." Sesshomaru nodded. Naraku sighed and rolled out of the bed.

"Hey don't squish me!" Kado cried.

"Shut up, runt," Naraku grumbled.

"Tohara! We're going to that burial ground!" Kado exclaimed as he ran to the front of the RV.

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried.

"Don't worry, you little chickens. I'll drop you off at home first," Tohara snickered.

"I guess….a road trip should we call it?" Naraku grumbled.

"Yup!" Tohara smirked.

"I hate you all…." Kagome sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sequel sometime in the future. Keep an eye out for it. :)


End file.
